


Вор, укравший у вора

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Чарльз Таунсенд всё-таки выбрал Китти, и Уолтер уехал в Мэй-Тан-Фу один. Любовники становятся законными супругами, предварительно разведясь с предыдущими вторыми половинками. Через несколько месяцев Китти на глаза попадается газетная статья, проиллюстрированная фотографией Уолтера…





	1. Chapter 1

\- Мистер Фэйн.

\- Миссис Таунсенд.

Они обменялись вежливыми кивками, Китти улыбнулась, Уолтер тоже бегло изобразил нечто подобное. Хотя, нет, не изобразил. Не то чтоб он был рад её видеть, но и ненависти не испытывал, и это почему-то задело Китти.

Вокруг мужчины в костюмах и дамы в вечерних платьях делали то, что и полагается на светских приёмах, – болтали, разбившись на маленькие группы, пили шампанское, прислушивались к музыке, приглядывались к столикам с закусками. Цветные фонарики, развешанные не только в зале, но и в саду, придавали вечеру особый колорит.

Китти часто сопровождала своего мужа – своего нынешнего мужа – на подобных мероприятиях; Чарли и на Родине остался видной политической фигурой. Конкретно данное сборище обещало быть банальным и скучным. Китти весьма удивилась, увидев здесь Уолтера. Да он, похоже, и сам удивлялся, что пришёл сюда.

Они помолчали, разглядывая друг друга. Уолтер отметил, что Китти, как всегда, одета со вкусом и отлично выглядит, Китти отметила, что Уолтер по-прежнему не следит за модой, идёт по пути наименьшего сопротивления и надевает классический до последней, мельчайшей детали костюм. Нет, в действительности Китти занимало лицо бывшего мужа, в первую очередь – глаза. Они были до жути спокойными, хотя в них проскальзывала равнодушная доброжелательность.

С учётом музыки и сплошного гомона, ближайшие чужие уши находились достаточно далеко. Китти облизнула губы и сбивчиво промолвила:

\- Мне очень жаль, что так случилось с твоей женой и ребёнком. Правда. Я искренне тебе соболезную.

\- Спасибо. – Он опять почти улыбнулся и опять сделал это спокойно, не фальшиво.

\- Вот ты где, дорогая. – Подошедший Чарли мимоходом приобнял супругу, воззрился на её собеседника. – Доктор Фэйн. – После недолгих колебаний протянул руку. – Давненько не виделись.

Уолтер без каких-либо эмоций посмотрел на ладонь Чарльза, перевёл взгляд на лица обоих Таунсендов, пожелал приятного вечера, развернулся и отошёл.


	2. Chapter 2

Как же Китти была счастлива, когда Чарли примчался на вокзал, выдернул её с поезда, прижал к себе, сказал, что любит, что жить без неё не может, что никуда не отпустит и плевать на скандал, на мнение общества, на Дороти – на всё и на всех! Счастье было столь велико, что Китти пожалела Уолтера, на беднягу впрямь стало больно смотреть. Он и до этого, мягко говоря, радостным не выглядел, а тут враз побледнел, посерел, как-то осунулся. Но скандалить не начал, отпустил Китти без единого слова, подписал документы о разводе, спешно подготовленные и прихваченные Таунсендом. А сам пустился в поездку, которую изначально запланировал в первую очередь для неверной супруги, поездку, которой предстояло быть очень долгой, утомительной и мучительной. Китти ощущала вину, но скоро ощущение утонуло в водовороте упоения, облегчения, нежности, восхищения Чарльзом, - словом, всё того же счастья.

Развод с Дороти не занял много времени. Незадолго до свадьбы Китти узнала, что ждёт ребёнка. Сомнений не было – это их с Чарли малыш; ведь с Уолтером она жила почти два года и не забеременела. Китти восторженно сообщила новость жениху. Чарли же восторгов не разделил. Во-первых, он сомневался насчёт отцовства, всякое бывает, гарантии нет. Во-вторых, даже если ребёнок его – невелика важность. У Чарли уже есть трое детей, одним больше, одним меньше. А люди, между прочим, умеют считать, и, без сомнения, найдутся злые языки, желающие поупражняться в остроте по поводу того, что, исходя из сроков, ребёнка явно «сделали», когда Китти ещё была замужем за другим, потому отнюдь не исключено, что Чарльз Таунсенд, как полный идиот, воспитывает чужого отпрыска. Такие толки были бы губительны не только для самолюбия, но и для карьеры. Чарли велел избавиться от ребёнка. Сначала Китти в ужасе отказалась, но жених поставил перед выбором: либо аборт, либо никакой свадьбы. Китти не представляла, каково будет остаться одной, без всякой поддержки, в чужой стране, с младенцем на руках. Поплакала и сдалась.

Теперь Китти ненавидела запах крепкого чая и сушёных слив, потому что именно такая смесь ароматов стояла в приёмной больницы, где довелось ждать очереди на аборт. Где Китти сидела, теребя подол платья, осознавая, что вот-вот совершит свой худший поступок, огромную ошибку, которую нельзя будет исправить; но если передумать, вся жизнь пойдёт под откос.

Когда Китти вернулась домой, заплаканная и бледная, Чарли подарил ей красивое сапфировое колье, погладил по голове, пообещал, что у них ещё обязательно будут общие дети.

Ситуацию с холерой в Мэй-Тан-Фу Китти специально не отслеживала, однако время от времени выхватывала что-то из прессы или разговоров знакомых. Однажды, будучи миссис Таунсенд уже приблизительно четверть года, наткнулась на газетную статью. В общих чертах там писалось, что эпидемия взята под контроль благодаря усилиям и кропотливой работе местных властей, монастырского госпиталя и приглашённых учёных; было что-то про кладбищенские правила и систему подачи воды. Китти спешно прочитала текст по диагонали, ибо куда больше заинтересовалась фотографией, иллюстрировавшей статью. На фоне холмистой речной местности и в частности водяного колеса внушительных размеров стоял Уолтер, очевидно, олицетворяющий всех приглашённых учёных. Без пиджака и галстука, вдобавок – чего Китти никогда не наблюдала, даже в спальне, - с не зачёсанными волосами. И ладно бы просто стоял, олицетворял и выглядел вполне себе счастливым, так нет – ещё держал за руку девушку-китаянку. Девушка была в тёмном платье и фартуке, без головного убора, длинныё чёрные волосы, легко и игриво тронутые ветром, обрамляли хорошенькое личико. Подпись под снимком гласила: «Доктор Уолтер Фэйн и его жена Юй-лань, с которой он познакомился в Мэй-Тан-Фу, где она работала медсестрой в больнице при монастыре». Всего полторы строчки, а за ними целая история. Китти порадовалась за бывшего мужа, хотя некая часть, маленькая, но вредная, была уязвлена: недолго экс-супруг страдал; оперативно нашёл себе утешение, значит, она, Китти, не такая уж незаменимая, а ведь как в любви клялся когда-то… вот и верь после этого мужчинам.

Три или четыре месяца спустя она увидела Уолтера на улице в Лондоне. Таунсенды, как и многие другие британцы, вернулись на Родину, в Китае начало твориться чёрт-те что, и оставаться было попросту опасно; хотя некоторые и предпочли рисковать. Китти прогуливалась с приятельницей, Уолтер - с женой. Некоторые прохожие, не привыкшие часто лицезреть азиатских женщин, оборачивались и глядели вслед Фэйнам, многие делали это с неодобрением, но паре, похоже, было начхать на чужое мнение. Юй-лань вживую оказалась ещё красивее, чем на фотографии. И беременнее – живот, который не могли скрыть никакие свободные одежды, тянул месяцев на семь; наверное, в первую очередь ради жены Уолтер и решил покинуть Китай. Бывший муж тоже заметил Китти и доброжелательно, по-мальчишески улыбнулся ей, как обычной знакомой, после чего вновь целиком переключил внимание на Юй-лань. «Ну и ладно, - подумала Китти, покусывая губу, - ну и замечательно». Даже когда мужчина женщине даром не нужен, её всё равно заденет, если он найдёт другой объект для обожания. Китти напомнила себе, как гадко поступила с Уолтером, который относился к ней лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Ей стало неловко за свою глупую, мерзкую обиду, и мысленно Китти пожелала Уолтеру, его жене и их ребёнку счастья и благополучия.

А вскоре одна из приятельниц с плохо скрываемым злорадством поведала, что жена Уолтера умерла при родах и ребёнок тоже не выжил. «Какой кошмар!» - искренне ужаснулась Китти. «С самого начала было ясно, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, - фыркнула приятельница. – Взять и жениться на китаянке, неграмотной, неотесанной девице с дикарскими замашками!.. Ещё и привезти её сюда!..» «Ты была с ней знакома?» «Разумеется, нет! – Приятельница аж оскорбилась. – Но иначе и быть не может, они все одинаковые». «Пожалуй, мне пора». «Китти, дорогая, как же обед?» «Расхотелось».

Роды небезопасны, страшно представить, сколько есть рисков и потенциальных осложнений. Может, и неплохо, что она никак не забеременеет. Китти пыталась убедить себя в этом. Тщетно. Она хотела ребёнка, хотела, чтоб в мире появилось хоть одно живое существо, которое будет любить её бескорыстно и неподдельно, без иллюзий и претензий. И она бы любила, о, как сильно она бы любила сына или дочку, маленькое чудо, напоминающее, что жизнь проходит не зря! А чуда всё не было. Молодая женщина с горьким, липким страхом осознала: аборт забрал не только жизнь того её ребёнка, но и жизни её будущих детей. Минуло лишь два года, паниковать рано, в конце концов, есть специалисты, врачи… Но Китти была уверена - ничто не поможет, да и не представляла, как кому-то, пусть даже специалисту, расскажет о содеянном. Она боялась осуждения, боялась, что кто-то выскажет вслух то, что она давно сама о себе думает.

Муж ей изменял. Он не попадался, но определённые мелочи и детали улавливались если не дедукцией, то интуицией. Выводы получались простенькие и гаденькие. Формально не подворачивалось повода упрекнуть супруга, Чарли был столь же обходителен, остроумен и чёртовски привлекателен, Китти не услышала от него ни одного грубого слова. И всё-таки она знала, что у Чарли кто-то появился. Пыталась намекнуть, поговорить, даже скандалить, а он посмеивался, журил и уходил, через некоторое время возвращался и милостиво прощал «беспочвенно ревнивую» жёнушку.

Она теперь не так хороша? Есть же причина, по которой Чарли ищет удовольствия на стороне. Китти стала подолгу рассматривать себя в зеркале, выискивая морщинки, седые волоски. Если очень старательно искать - найдёшь, и Китти поняла, что доведёт себя до срыва. Проклятье, ей не восемнадцать, но и не восемьдесят. Все когда-нибудь постареют, и размышлять об этом раньше времени значит зря выматывать себе нервы. Однако обидно, когда муж тобою не восторгается и в целом не особо тебя ценит. За два года первого брака Китти привыкла к восхищённым взглядам, к открытому обожанию. А нынешний муж и на комплименты-то расщедривался всё реже.

Последние недели Чарли и супружеским долгом пренебрегал, видимо, «выплаты» уходили на сторону. Правда, на днях, по возвращении с очередного приёма, в изрядном подпитии, мужчина попытался-таки что-то предпринять, и начало попытки было недурным. Пока Чарли не захрапел, уснув прямо на жене. Утром Китти с чувством сказала ничего не помнящему супругу, что ночь была незабываемой. В принципе, даже не соврала – такое унижение при всём желании нескоро забудешь. А Чарли, приняв её слова за похвалу, засиял от самодовольства.

От прежнего счастья не осталось следа. Что, это навсегда? И уйти от Чарли нельзя. Он держать не станет, но она-то кому будет нужна - дважды разведённая, ничего не умеющая и бесплодная?


	3. Chapter 3

Все были заняты болтовнёй, приобретением или поддерживанием знакомств. Никто не заметил, как Китти покинула зал.

Уолтер нашёлся в той части сада, которая не просматривалась из окон. Сидел на резной скамейке подле пруда с декоративными рыбками. Рыбок, разумеется, видно не было, зато отблески фонариков и электрического освещения, пробивавшегося из дома, красиво мерцали на едва колышущейся поверхности воды.

\- Нелепо, правда? – Китти подошла и присела на другой край скамейки. – В Китае британцы собирались и с тоской вспоминали распрекрасное Отечество, а здесь мы устраиваем пышные встречи, чтобы обсудить, какие мы выносливые и что людям, не бывавшим в Китае, никогда нас не понять. При этом умалчивается факт, что всем мы, по сути, сбежали оттуда.

\- Уезжать пришлось не без причины, - флегматично отозвался Уолтер, мельком посмотрев на бывшую жену и вновь повернув лицо к пруду.

Повисла пауза. Китти покусывала нижнюю губу.

\- Я хотела написать тебе, когда услышала про Юй-лань и ребёнка. Но я не знала адреса и, главное, не знала, что и как лучше написать, станет ли тебе легче от моего письма или только хуже.

\- Всё в порядке, - произнёс он своим обычным спокойным голосом. Упёрся локтями в колени и продолжил изучать отсветы в воде. – Рад был повстречать тебя. Хорошо выглядишь.

Пытается перевести разговор в светское русло, поняла Китти. Ладно.

\- А я удивилась, встретив тебя. Ты вроде не очень любишь такие встречи.

\- Не люблю. Но Доусон - мой старый приятель, он не отступился, пока я не пообещал, что приду к нему на вечер. Будем считать, что это мой прощальный выход.

\- О чём ты?

\- Я уезжаю через две недели.

\- Куда?

\- Пока не знаю наверняка. Но не хочу больше находиться в Лондоне.

И разговаривать с, в общем-то, посторонним человеком тоже не хочет.

\- Что ж, - Китти встала, поправила подол тёмно-синего платья. – Приятно было поболтать…

\- Да.

\- Удачи.

\- Спасибо.

\- Ещё вернёшься в зал?

\- Не думаю. С Доусоном я уже простился, скоро пойду домой.

\- Тогда прощайте, мистер Фэйн.

\- Прощайте, миссис Таунсенд.

Возвратившись в дом, где не утихал оживлённый гомон, Китти убедилась, что муж без неё не скучал. Чарли непринуждённо беседовал с Мэри Андерсон, племянницей бывшего коллеги. Девчонке лет двадцать, не больше. Она ловит каждое слово собеседника, смеётся, смотрит с плохо скрываемым лукавым интересом и восхищением. Китти знала этот взгляд. Сама когда-то смотрела на чужого мужа так же.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда вокруг тебя умирают люди, причём умирают очень мучительно, на многое смотришь иначе. Вещи, раньше представлявшиеся концом света, оказываются далеко не величайшей трагедией в истории человечества.

Всю дорогу и первые дни в Мэй-Тан-Фу Уолтера пожирала ненависть к Китти, к Таунсенду, к самому себе. Но пары дежурств в больнице хватило, чтоб выбить дурь из головы. Да, изменила, да, предала, да, превратила в круглого идиота, зато они оба живы. По крайней мере, пока оба. Уолтер порадовался, что Китти здесь нет. Он знал себя. Знал, что рано или поздно совесть проснётся. Она бы вовек не оставила его в покое, если б Китти приехала сюда с ним и умерла от холеры. Он бы себя не простил. Китти не плохой человек, не злой, не подлый. И Таунсенд оказался вовсе не таким подлецом, каким его считал Уолтер, – одумался и выбрал любимую женщину, рискнув карьерой. Что ж, пускай Китти с Чарли живут долго и счастливо. И подальше от Уолтера.

А чего пожелать самому себе, Уолтер не представлял. Наверное, покоя. Надо смириться и избавиться от иллюзий. Перестать надеяться, что он когда-нибудь кому-нибудь будет нужен – не как врач, а как самый обычный человек, ничем не выделяющийся, не способный дать неземных страстей, о которых, видимо, мечтает каждая женщина. Уолтер мог предложить любовь, поддержку, уважение, но кому это интересно, тем более в комплекте со скукой? «Никто не хочет любить в нас обыкновенного человека». Кто же это сказал? Определённо кто-то умный.

В минуту помутнения Уолтер начал проводить на себе «холерные» эксперименты, утешаясь тем, что хотя бы не умрёт бесполезным.

Это заметила медсестра, одна из местных девушек, добровольно помогающих в госпитале. Девушка оказалась без затей, увещевательных бесед проводить не стала, попыток постичь тонкую душевную организацию медика тоже не предприняла, а накинулась на Уолтера с руганью и шваброй. Кричала быстро, яростно, Уолтер и при нормальном темпе речи вряд ли бы разобрал хоть половину, а тут приходилось мысленно переводить более-менее понятные обрывки, уворачиваясь от орудия чистоты. Однако общий смысл врач уловил. Девушка тараторила, что он ненормальный, что если хотел покончить с собой, надо было это сделать по дороге, а раз уж доехал, выполняй свою работу, потому что от неё зависят сотни жизней; вот сгинет холера, тогда пожалуйста – кончай с собой сколько угодно, а пока твои знания и умения нужны ни в чём не повинным, страшно страдающим людям.

Странно это: собираться мученически, почти героически принять смерть, а в итоге обнаружить себя втиснувшимся в угол и отбивающимся от воинственной девицы со шваброй. В этот момент врач вспомнил автора цитаты. Ещё первокурсником, однажды заблудившись в университетской библиотеке, Уолтер набрёл на отдел иностранной литературы и из праздного любопытства взял с полки первую попавшуюся книгу - сборник афоризмов и малых произведений Антона Чекова. Или Чехова. Уолтер полистал книжку и вскоре отложил. Сейчас из глубин сознания всплыла ещё одна строка: «Если жена тебе изменила, то радуйся, что она изменила тебе, а не отечеству».

Уолтер расхохотался, согнувшись в три погибели. Он хохотал и хохотал, не в силах остановиться. Серьёзно, до чего же всё это глупо и смешно. Всё, абсолютно всё.

Фэйн гоготал до слёз. Отпрянувшая от него Юй-лань смотрела с опаской и недоумением, обняв верную швабру. Когда Уолтер, наконец, утих, девушка заявила, что у неё отпали последние сомнения в его ненормальности и ему, прежде чем лечить других, самому не помешает подлечиться.

С тех пор Юй-лань присматривала за Уолтером. Наблюдала. Если это было уместно, заговаривала с ним, не давая оставаться в одиночестве. Заставляла поесть, если он за нескончаемыми трудами напрочь забывал о питании. Когда доктор, заработавшись до глубокой ночи и понимая, что идти домой уже бессмысленно, оставался ночевать в маленькой комнатушке рядом с лабораторией, Юй-лань приносила одеяло. А однажды прилегла рядышком, да так и осталась до утра.

Их отношения были чем-то средним между романом и интрижкой. Уж интрижки от себя Уолтер никак не ожидал.

Юй-лань изначально считала их связь временной и непрочной. Как иначе? Иллюзиями девушка себя отродясь не тешила. Она – китаянка, он – англичанин, не такой, как прочие его соотечественники, мнящие себя хозяевами её страны, однако один из них. Ясно, что это не может обернуться чем-то по-настоящему серьёзным, рано или поздно всё просто закончится.

Она сказала ему о беременности для галочки, чтоб он был в курсе. Ничуть не ждала решительных шагов или радикальных перемен. Наоборот, Юй-лань не удивило бы решение Уолтера завязать с добровольчеством и спешно уехать.

А он попросил её руки, и, едва получив согласие, помчался улаживать формальности с местными властями. Вышел неплохой такой скандальчик, но своего Фэйн добился – их с Юй-лань поженили по закону.

Внезапно у Уолтера оказалось всё, о чём он уже перестал мечтать, но чего продолжал хотеть, - женщина, к которой он относится очень тепло, и которая отвечает ему взаимностью, ребёнок, которого он, Уолтер, будет любить, защищать, воспитывать, и который будет любить отца в ответ. Настоящая семья. Люди, которым Уолтер никогда не будет безразличен, которые никогда не будут безразличны ему. Тепло. Доверие и уважение. Верность. Уют. Дом. Счастье.

Он любил Юй-лань. Не так, как Китти, а более спокойной, взрослой и, если хотите, ответственной любовью без идеалистических красителей. Прежде всего, он был благодарен девушке, вытащившей его из бездонной ямы уныния. Девушке, ценившей такие якобы скучные качества, как надёжность, преданность, доброта. Эта благодарность вкупе с взаимным уважением быстро переросла в нечто большее и прекрасное. Уолтер был по-настоящему счастлив.

Увы, недолго. Смерть разлучила супругов чудовищно рано, и их ребёнка тоже забрала, опять оставив Уолтера наедине с пустотой.


	5. Chapter 5

Следующий год не принёс в жизнь Китти существенных перемен. Разве что увеличилось количество знакомых с разной степенью бестактности интересующихся, почему Таунсенды до сих пор не обзаводятся общим потомством. Среди интересующихся были мать и Дорис, лишь отец тактично, сочувственно молчал. Он определённо что-то подозревал.

Чарли таки вернулся к выполнению супружеского долга, правда, вскоре опять последовал перерыв. Обозначилась если не закономерность, то периодичность. На данный момент вновь стояло затишье. Китти уже не огорчалась.

Она от природы была жизнерадостной натурой, к тому же не лишённой умеренной женской вредности, потому твёрдо решила не раскисать и хорошо выглядеть хотя б назло. Всему и всем.

Куда уехал Уолтер, она не знала и не стремилась узнать – попытка уцепиться за бывшего мужа была бы уж совсем жалким жестом отчаяния. Но случаются невероятные совпадения, и выяснилось, что экономка Таунсендов – сводная сестра хозяйки дома, который когда-то снимали собирающиеся стать родителями Фэйны, а потом бактериолог жил там один около года. Хозяйка дома изредка забегала к сестре поболтать, обычно они сидели вечерком на кухне, когда основные домашние дела были завершены. В одни из посиделок разговор коснулся бактериолога. Китти не намеревалась подслушивать, да она и не сумела бы подгадать момент, когда речь пойдёт об Уолтере. Сёстры как раз выяснили, что мистер Фэйн приходится миссис Таунсенд бывшим мужем. «Ну, дела! – подивилась экономка. – Жалко парня. Первая жена променяла на красавца-чиновника, вторая вообще умерла. Да ещё и ребёнок». «Ребёнок - самое страшное, - цокнула языком собеседница-родственница. – Врачи ведь дали ему подержать дочку. Знали, что девочка вот-вот отдаст душу Богу. Они позволили мистеру Фэйну с ней и познакомиться, и попрощаться. Верно, хотели как лучше». «А получилось жестоко». «Да. Она умерла прямо у него на руках». «Ты-то откуда столько подробностей знаешь? Он тебе, что ли, сам рассказал?» «Моя Нэнси - медсестра, забыла? Она начинала, когда ещё не была замужем и мы все сами жили в этом доме, устроилась в ближайшую больницу. Дежурила в ту ночь. А из мистера Фэйна слова не вытянешь. Всё молчит, молчит, молчит. Я однажды пришла посмотреть, что да как, а он стоит в дверях детской, смотрит и не шевелится. Даже меня не заметил. Думаю, он очень часто там эдак стоял. Жутко это, очень жутко». Китти самой сделалось жутковато. Хозяйка только предполагала, а Китти не сомневалась ни на йоту, что так всё и есть. Это в характере Уолтера. Молодая женщина представила, как бывший муж часами сверлит взглядом пустую детскую, и сердце сжалось. До чего всё несправедливо.

Сегодня утром доставили очередную коробку конфет. Иногда Чарли присылал ей шоколадное лакомство с извинительной запиской, гласящей, что неотложные дела задерживают его на работе. Но раньше у него хотя бы хватало совести делать это вечером, а не заранее, и писать сообщение собственноручно. Нынешнее послание отпечатали на машинке, шоколад был чёрный, а Китти его терпеть не могла; что наводило на мысль: теперь Чарли поручает извинительные хлопоты своему секретарю. Очаровательно.

Китти посмотрела на высокие массивные часы, стоявшие в углу. Без четверти двенадцать. Весь день впереди. Что ж, она этот день не проведёт в четырёх стенах и преданном ожидании блудного мужа. Взяв шляпку и перчатки, Китти отправилась на прогулку.


	6. Chapter 6

Помнится, вчера отец настойчиво зазывал её на сегодняшний семейный обед. Побродив по улицам, заглянув в пару магазинов и не ощутив ни малейшего улучшения настроения, Китти постановила, что неплохо бы поярче напомнить себе, почему она когда-то вышла замуж. И скучная жизнь с Уолтером, и ревностно-нервное сосуществование с Чарли были истинным раем по сравнению с беспрерывным и нередко жестоким капаньем на мозг, которое Китти приходилось терпеть, когда она была мисс Гарстин. Теперь, как замужняя и независимая от родителей женщина, миссис Таунсенд имела возможность огрызаться на шпильки матери. Правда, пользовалась этой возможностью реже, чем хотелось, дабы лишний раз не огорчать отца.

Настроение у Китти не поднялось, однако затвердело и сделалось боевым, когда она цокала каблучками по ступенькам родительского дома. Но молодая женщина немедленно бы развернулась и ушла, если б знала, что сегодня здесь в гостях доктор Фэйн. Первый зять оставался любимцем мистера Гарстина, пожилой джентльмен, вопреки логике и приличиям, лелеял наивную надежду, что Китти и Уолтер когда-нибудь сойдутся снова. Мечтателя ничуть не смущал факт наличия в природе Чарльза Таунсенда, этот тип мистеру Гарстину вообще никогда не нравился.

Вот и получилось, что Китти и Уолтер оказались поставлены перед фактом, точнее, друг перед другом в гостиной Гарстинов, где также находилась чета Деннисонов – Дорис и её муж Джеффри. Экс-супругам хватило самообладания расшаркаться по всем правилам приличия. Миссис Гарстин бросила на мужа испепеляющий взгляд. Дорис поспешно заговорила о погоде, сумев вовлечь в разговор остальных.

Мистер Гарстин внезапно спохватился, что забыл в кабинете некую книгу, которую не жить не быть жаждал показать мистеру Фэйну. И попросил Уолтера сходить за бесценным изданием, а через минуту отправил следом Китти, выразив опасение, что Уолтер не справится с обилием томов на столе и полках. Градус взора миссис Гарстин подскочил выше – её-то Чарльз Таунсенд в качестве зятя устраивал значительно больше, чем Уолтер, даже сравнивать смешно: непримечательный учёный без перспектив и привлекательный, обаятельный, задействованный в политике джентльмен, который уже достиг успехов и наверняка пойдёт ещё дальше.

Уолтер не удивился, когда появилась Китти, он ожидал подобного. В глазах Фэйна читались застенчивость и умеренная ирония. По крайней мере, глаза куда живее, чем год назад, отметила Китти. Где и чем бы Уолтер ни занимался, это пошло ему на пользу.

\- Неловко получается, - первой начала разговор миссис Таунсенд.

\- Очень неловко, - подтвердил собеседник, до боли напоминая самого себя несколько лет назад, когда только познакомился с Китти.

\- Ты нашёл книгу?

Уолтер мотнул головой.

\- Вряд ли твой отец положил её на самое видное место.

\- Не удивлюсь, если этой книги вообще нет. Но здесь не хуже, чем в гостиной. – Китти склонила голову вбок. – Если не хочешь разговаривать, можем помолчать, а потом выйти, когда подадут обед.

Бактериолог посмотрел на бывшую жену с благодарностью, взял с полки одну из книг, открыл и начал читать.

Обед прошёл натянуто. Миссис Гарстин дала понять: одно дело, когда ты потенциальный зять и спаситель семьи от клейма «Дочь – старая дева»; но если ты бесполезный привет из прошлого, это уже совсем иное. Мистер Гарстин пробовал вступиться за гостя, но жена легко пресекала сии героические поползновения. Зато Китти не стеснялась обрывать мать, пару раз позволяла себе повысить голос, и миссис Гарстин, пунцовая от злости, вынуждена была уступить.

Китти смотрела на Уолтера, пытаясь понять, обижен ли он. Но бактериолога, судя по всему, мало что задевало, и Китти чудилось: бывший муж украдкой радуется, что вовремя отстыковался от их семейки.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Ты весь этот год провёл в Шотландии? – уточнила Китти у шагающего рядом с нею Уолтера.

После обеда они одновременно покинули особняк. Выяснилось, что им по пути, и вроде ничто не мешало пройтись и поболтать. Хотя, «поболтать» не самая сильная сторона Уолтера, Китти это прекрасно помнила. Посему молодая женщина удивилась, получив не односложный, а развёрнутый ответ.

\- Да, замещал начальника окружной лаборатории – мистера МакЛарена. Теперь он вновь в строю.

\- Тот человек болел? – Китти радовалась, что подвернулась нейтральная тема.

\- Не совсем. – Уолтер ухмыльнулся, поправил шляпу. На секунду его глаза, попавшие под прямой солнечный свет, взыграли всеми оттенками синего. – Безбожно пил. Но специалист он отменный, поэтому его не стали увольнять, оформили длительный больничный. Недавно от МакЛарена ушла жена, и он завязал.

\- От отчаяния?

\- От радости. – Уолтер приглушённо хихикнул. – Мистер МакЛарен и пить-то начал из-за невыносимой семейной жизни. Его сложно упрекать, поверь; я имел сомнительное счастье пообщаться с миссис МакЛарен, и мне захотелось выпить уже на третьей минуте знакомства.

Они опять ступили на скользкую дорожку, обсуждая рухнувший брак, пусть не свой. Однако Уолтер решил, что это удачный поворот, дающий повод высказать то, что уже долго зудело в уме.

\- Знаешь, Китти, я давно хотел попросить у тебя прощения.

Китти опешила. Она остановилась, и Уолтеру пришлось тоже притормозить.

\- Прощения? Ты у меня? – Брюнетка моргнула, не веря собственным ушам.

А глазам поверить пришлось – Уолтер выглядел серьёзным и виноватым.

\- Да. За то, как поступил с тобой, и, главное, за то, как мог поступить. Я же на полном серьёзе собирался увезти тебя в Мэй-Тан-Фу. Не подоспей Таунсенд вовремя, ты бы имела все шансы умереть от холеры. – Сжав губы, Уолтер покачал головой, отведя взор в сторону. – Такая глупость с моей стороны. И жестокость.

\- Тебе было больно, - пробормотала Китти, вернув на место отвисшую челюсть.

\- Верно, - рассеянно кивнул Уолтер без намёка на обвинение. – И я решил отыграться на самом беззащитном участнике этой истории – на тебе. Я был уверен, что тебе некуда деться. А стоило пойти и набить морду Таунсенду. Ну, - он усмехнулся, - хотя бы попытаться. – Мужчина помолчал, продолжая изучать воображаемую точку за плечом экс-жены, потом посмотрел Китти в глаза. В его собственных глазах читалось такое искреннее сожаление, что молодая женщина едва не отпрянула. – Прости меня.

\- Я тебя не винила. – «По крайней мере, за твою реакцию».

\- Значит, ты не держишь на меня зла?

\- Абсолютно. А ты на меня?

\- Нет. – Он мягко улыбнулся. – Давным-давно нет. Я тебе благодарен.

И она без труда сообразила, за что. За то, что закончился брак, не принёсший бы в итоге добра никому из них. За то, что Уолтер начал новую жизнь, и в жизни этой, что ни говорите, было настоящее счастье, от которого он бы никогда не отказался, даже если б заранее знал, чем всё закончится.

\- Прощаем друг друга? – резюмировала Китти.

\- Получается, так. – Уолтер улыбнулся шире. – Друзья?

\- Друзья. – Китти улыбнулась в ответ и, несколько театрально, протянула руку.

Уолтер пожал её ладонь. Экс-супруги посмеялись.

\- Можно просьбу на правах друга?

\- Давай.

\- Поговори с отцом. Я намекал ему, что не интересуюсь чужими жёнами, но мои намёки игнорируются. Он славный человек, я не хочу обижать его, не хочу избегать с ним встреч, но… - Уолтер беспомощно цокнул языком. – Это уже не смешно.

\- Я понимаю. Я поговорю с папой.

\- Спасибо.

Когда Китти вернулась домой, настроение у неё было ощутимо лучше, чем до ухода.

Как ни странно, Чарли явился не позднее обычного. Традиционно очаровательный, весёлый, добродушный. И озорно-покорный, словно нашкодивший щенок, который знает, что на него невозможно долго злиться, но готов понести небольшое наказание.

Чарли подошёл к стоявшей у окна Китти, обнял со спины; наклонившись, положил подбородок на плечо жены, замер.

Обычно в такие моменты Китти чувствовала себя почти счастливой. Ведь что бы и с кем бы там у Чарли ни было, он всегда возвращается к ней, она для него особенная, если он кого и любит, то её.

Муж поцеловал молодую женщину в шею, в подбородок. Ладони Чарли игривым движением скользнули по талии жены.

\- Извини, - тихо произнесла Китти. Она не злилась, не дулась, не изображала эмоций, которых не было. – Не сегодня. У меня болит голова. – А что? Каждая жена хоть раз в жизни должна опробовать эту отговорку.

Чарли расстроился, но не обиделся. Они мило провели вечер, болтая о пустяках, вместе легли спать, пожелали друг другу доброй ночи - после того, как Китти заявила, что головная боль никуда не делась.

А на следующее утро Чарльза Таунсенда не стало.


	8. Chapter 8

Газеты переливали из пустого в порожнее, статьи предоставляли минимум информации: многообещающий политик Чарльз Таунсенд скончался в собственном доме, есть все основания предполагать умышленное убийство, полиция ведёт расследование, но давать официальные комментарии отказывается.

Неофициальные комментарии Уолтеру дал мистер Гарстин: Чарли умер от отравления цианидом. Цианид притаился в конфетах, которые Китти прислали накануне, причём якобы от мужа, по-видимому, отравить хотели её; к счастью, шоколад выбрали неудачный. А Чарли, уходя на работу, прихватил конфетку из коробочки на столике в гостиной. До порога не дошёл.

Уолтер опасался, как бы Китти не решила, что он явился на похороны позлорадствовать. У него и в мыслях подобного не было.

Чёрное платье подчёркивало её бледность, на усталом лице ярче обычного выделялись голубые глаза, сейчас кажущиеся особенно большими.

\- Спасибо, что пришёл, - попыталась улыбнуться она, поблагодарив за соболезнования.

\- Я подумал, что… - Уолтер покачал головой. – Мне показалось, что… - Он вздохнул. – Могу я чем-нибудь тебе помочь?

Китти грустно, нервно ухмыльнулась.

\- Можешь притвориться, будто веришь, что все эти женщины действительно дальние родственницы Чарли или просто жёны его коллег?

Уолтер глянул на собравшихся. Среди них впрямь было полно привлекательных женщин с неподдельным отчаянием в очах. Не похороны, а конкурс красоты какой-то.

\- Постараюсь.

В рядах посетителей Уолтер приметил Дороти, ныне носящую фамилию Нэшвилл. Ничего удивительного. Расторжение брака не отменяло наличия у неё и Чарльза троих общих детей, которые, естественно, тоже здесь присутствовали. К тому же, Дороти оставалась частью семьи Чарли, поскольку вышла замуж за его двоюродного брата по материнской линии, очень скоро после развода.

Уолтер опять поглядел на скорбящих красавиц. Наверное, не одна и не две из них желали Китти смерти в надежде стать следующей женой овдовевшего Таунсенда. Отравленные конфеты могли появиться в доме и по иной причине, о которой никто не догадывается, но всё-таки версия о ревнивой любовнице пока самая правдоподобная; и полиция это, безусловно, понимает. Уолтера подмывало спросить у бывшей жены, не опасается ли она за свою жизнь, не предприняли ли полицейские защитные меры, однако он сознавал, что такие вопросы только напугают Китти ещё сильнее.

Когда гостям объявили, что до выезда на кладбище остаётся четверть часа, одна из женщин не выдержала. Стройная, светловолосая, ухоженная и элегантная, она напоминала подстреленную голубку, от ярости обернувшуюся гарпией.

\- Это из-за тебя! – набросилась она на Китти. Набросилась фигурально, но есть слова гораздо больнее побоев. – Все знают, что он погиб из-за тебя, ты должна была умереть, не он!

«Обозначился лидер в списке подозреваемых, - мысленно отметил Уолтер. – Интересно, здесь присутствует кто-нибудь из полиции?»

\- Ты и мизинца его не стоила! - истерично надрывалась белокурая особа, игнорируя пытающегося успокоить её спутника. Спутником, судя по всему, был муж. – А Чарли тебя жалел! Жалел, потому и не бросал! Ты же не приносила ему никакого счастья, ты даже не смогла родить ему ребёнка!

Если дотоле вдова стояла, онемев от наглости и неадекватности блондинки, то сейчас остолбенела от жестокости обвинения, брошенного прилюдно. Китти словно ударили по лицу, попутно раздев догола.

Воцарилось молчание, неловкое, но с отчётливой примесью одобрения. Остальным поклонницам Чарли понравился выпад подруги по несчастью, и каждая радовалась, что не пришлось ничего говорить самой.

Через несколько секунд блондинка опять завопила, растерянный и несчастный муж в очередной раз безрезультатно одёрнул её.

\- Спасибо, что пришли, - очень спокойно отчеканил Уолтер, хватая светловолосую даму под руку.

Дама упиралась, однако, наплевав на хорошие манеры, Уолтер без труда отбуксировал её к входной двери. Следом семенил бедный супруг.

\- Не смеем больше задерживать. – Уолтер стянул с вешалки первый попавшийся женский плащ, накинул на блондинку и выставил её за дверь. Муж блондинки, спешно ухвативший свою верхнюю одежду, вышел сам.

Не успел Фэйн вернуться в гостиную, как ожил дверной звонок. Дверь пришлось снова отворить.

\- Что ещё? – поинтересовался Уолтер, подняв брови.

\- Это не моё, - всхлипнула блондинка, протягивая плащ.

Быстрым кивком Уолтер разрешил ей зайти, чтоб вернуть чужое, взять своё. Если дама и собиралась прорваться внутрь, она оставила затею, лицезря хмурого Фэйна.

\- Я был на Вашем месте, - напоследок сказал бактериолог мужу блондинки, на которого больно было смотреть. – Понимаю – неприятно, но ничего, переживёте.

Люди в гостиной усиленно делали вид, что ничего не стряслось. Три-четыре минуты назад, выпроваживая истеричную особу, Уолтер заметил, что Дороти подошла к Китти, обняла за плечи и утянула куда-то. Китти позволила увести себя, словно в трансе.

Хотелось бы верить, что Дороти из солидарности попытается утешить нынешнюю миссис Таунсенд, с другой стороны, ничто не мешало женщине, наоборот, насладиться горем бывшей соперницы, растравить боль.

В коридоре за гостиной обнаружилось не столь много дверей, и подле первой же Уолтер, остановившись, уловил голос миссис Нэшвилл.

\- …не стоит и никогда не стоил. К твоему сведенью, он не был инициатором нашего развода. На развод подала я, а Чарли переметнулся к тебе, чтоб хоть как-то сохранить лицо. Обещал не судиться из-за детей, если я позволю всем считать, что это он бросил меня, а не я его. Не убивайся о нём так.

Выходя, Дороти чуть не огрела Уолтера дверью. Женщина наградила его укоризненным и высокомерным взглядом, однако смолчала и удалилась, не забыв захлопнуть дверь. Китти бактериолог не увидел, вероятно, она находилась в другом конце комнаты.

Минуту-другую Уолтер перетаптывался с ноги на ногу. Никто на месте Китти не хотел бы обнаружить, что свидетелем неприятного и глубоко личного разговора стал посторонний; поэтому Фэйн не юркнул в кабинет сразу после Дороти. Да Уолтер бы незамедлительно ушёл, если б услышал плач или хоть всхлип; рыдания в данном случае – нормальная реакция. Но из-за двери не доносилось ни звука. В итоге Уолтер осторожно открыл её и заглянул внутрь.

\- Китти?

Молчок.

\- Китти? – Уолтер прошагал в центр кабинета и только тогда увидел её.

Она сидела на полу, в углу, обхватив колени руками, смотрела в пустоту и тряслась.

\- Китти!

Китти была не здесь. Китти была в комнате с синевато-белыми стенами, и сами эти стены словно насквозь пропитались запахом чая и слив. Видимо, чаепитиями здесь заменяли курение. Сколько же и какой крепости надо выпить чая, чтоб его аромат настолько въелся во всё? Доктор был высокооплачиваемым, потому старался выглядеть радушным, но лучше б он этого не делал. Лучше б не ворковал, рассказывая, что вот сейчас она подпишет такие-то документы, потом пойдёт в соседнюю комнату, где переоденется, потом её отвезут в операционную и скоро всё закончится, а через несколько часов, если не возникнет осложнений (что Вы – что Вы, вероятность крайней мала, но мы же профессионалы - перестраховываемся), ей вызовут такси и отправят домой. Лучше б не врал, что будет совсем не больно. Китти одолевало мучительно жгучее желание отпихнуть от себя медиков, спрыгнуть с каталки и убежать, неважно куда, главное – подальше отсюда. Она испытывала беспомощную, горькую панику, зарождающуюся не в голове и не в груди, а в животе, там, где малыш (Китти почему-то не сомневалась, что это мальчик) наверняка уже чувствовал что-то неладное. Ещё не поздно передумать, отказаться, уйти, спасти своего ребёнка. Но Китти слишком боялась остаться в одиночестве, без помощи и поддержки. А когда боль, ужас и раскаяние пересилили этот страх, непоправимое уже случилось. И ради чего всё это было? Ради кого? Ради человека, отпустившего её на смерть, а потом вернувшего исключительно ради собственной выгоды? А она-то, дура, считала, что он, бедненький, поначалу запутался, да одумался, осознал свои истинные чувства к ней. Идиотка. Так тебе и надо.

\- Китти!

Что тут делает Уолтер? Зачем опустился рядом, тормошит её и заставляет посмотреть ему в глаза? Меньше всего на свете Китти сейчас хотелось смотреть в эти глаза. О, он ещё и говорит что-то. Она не пыталась прислушиваться, однако смысл слов до неё добрался.

\- …Не зацикливайся на этом. Дороти ничто не мешало солгать. А если она и не соврала, это неважно. – Уолтер убрал смоляные локоны, падавшие на глаза Китти, провёл большими пальцами по мокрым щекам, держа её лицо в своих тёплых ладонях. – Неважно. Ты слышишь меня, Китти? В любом случае, Чарли спас тебе жизнь. Китти! – Он переместил руки на плечи вдовы и встряхнул её. – Китти!

Она кое-как сфокусировала на нём взгляд. И рассмеялась.

\- Я ведь убила его, понимаешь? Убила! – выпалила Китти и попыталась вскочить. Уолтер удержал. – Убила, убила, я убила его! – хохоча, восклицала она.

Восклицания переросли бы в полноценный крик, не закрой Уолтер ей рот. Вовремя - за приоткрытой дверью показались любопытствующие, притворяющиеся сочувствующими. Где мистер Гарстин? Или Дорис? В крайнем случае, и миссис Гарстин сойдёт! Китти сейчас лучше быть с родными людьми, где они? Может, и существовала разумная, уважительная причина их задержки, однако в данную минуту от этого не было легче ни Китти, ни Уолтеру.

Вдова стала вырываться, колотить по плечам и груди экс-мужа ладонями, сначала прямыми, затем сжатыми в кулачки, снова силилась подняться. И всё повторяла, что убила. Другие разобрать это слово не могли, но Уолтер-то знал.

Он убрал руку с губ Китти и быстро прижал бывшую жену к себе, лицом к груди. У «сочувствующих» глаза начали заинтересованно вспыхивать, как фонари при включении уличного освещения.

\- Тише, тише, - зашептал Уолтер, осторожно придерживая Китти. – Всё будет хорошо, успокойся. Тише. Ш-ш.

Китти последний раз стукнула Фэйна, слабо, почти неощутимо. Слова сменились слезами. Она судорожно вцепилась в лацканы его чёрного пиджака и заплакала навзрыд.

Большинство «сочувствующих» вовсю прикидывали, как распишут сию сцену друзьям и знакомым. Уолтер плевать хотел на их мнения и слухи, надеялся лишь, что это не очень повредит Китти.

Наконец, появились мистер Гарстин и Дорис. Уолтер дождался, когда Китти немного утихнет, убедился, что она не собирается снова кричать про убийство, и передал её в объятия отца.


	9. Chapter 9

По возвращении с кладбища мистер Гарстин отвёл дочь в спальню, велел отдыхать и ни о чём не беспокоиться. Китти охотно воспользовалась возможностью больше не выходить к гостям и ни с кем не разговаривать. Легла на постель, не раздеваясь, лишь сбросив туфли.

Становилось тише и тише – гости отбывали.

Накатила сонливость, и Китти провалилась в тягучую дремоту.

Когда молодая женщина проснулась, за окном густела ночная темнота. Китти посидела на кровати, раздумывая, что делать дальше. Долгосрочная жизненная перспектива скрывалась в непроницаемом тумане, зато ближайшее будущее вырисовывалось чётко: стакан молока, чтоб успокоить нервы… Кого она обманывает? Какое молоко? Бренди!

Дом утопал в кромешном мраке, не виднелось ни единого отблеска света. Китти не стала включать лампы, она прекрасно знала, что где стоит, потому без травм и шума добралась до кабинета Чарли, ухватила за горло пузатый графин, нащупала и наполнила стакан. Сочтя, что лучше пить в максимально удобной обстановке, Китти направилась в гостиную и опустилась на диван.

Диван отозвался недовольным бормотанием.

Вчера, обнаружив, что ночью в доме находится непонятно кто, Китти завизжала бы во весь голос. Сегодня ей было наплевать. Она апатично полюбопытствовала:

\- Кто здесь?

\- Это я.

\- Уолтер?

Со слабым щелчком вспыхнула лампа на столике подле дивана.

Уолтер машинально зажмурился. Он теперь не лежал, а сидел, потирая шею.

\- Что ты тут делаешь?

Фэйн кашлянул, прочищая горло.

\- Твой отец хотел остаться, чтоб присмотреть за тобой, но выглядел он неважно, так что я отправил его с миссис Гарстин домой.

\- Мило с твоей стороны. – Китти стиснула зубы. Она внезапно поняла: в данный момент Уолтер неимоверно её раздражает.

Рациональное мышление напомнило, что бывший муж не виноват ни в чём. Импульсивная сторона натуры ощетинилась: «Ни в чём? Неужели? Не будь он таким занудой, всё бы сложилось иначе! Он знал, что я выхожу за него, чтобы отделаться от матери. И чего ожидал? Что мне будет интересно со скучным, зажатым трудоголиком, в котором привлекательности меньше, чем в табуретке? Разобиделся из-за интрижки, начал грозить разводом, позором, собрался увезти меня к чёрту на кулички, где я бы подцепила холеру и умерла. Нужно было притвориться, что он ничего не знает; со временем всё бы забылось, и мы бы жили долго и мирно». Рациональное мышление удивилось: «Ты же ещё не пила, откуда столько чуши разом? – И посоветовало: - Держи себя в руках. Не срывайся на Уолтере, иначе сама будешь жалеть, когда мозги встанут на место. Злиться на других проще, чем на себя. Уолтер впрямь в чём-то виноват, но мы с тобой знаем, кто виноват сильнее».

Китти сделала глубокий вдох, постаравшись, чтоб он вышел негромким, и моргнула, запоздало восприняв реплику Уолтера.

\- Прости, что ты сказал?

Он смотрел на неё… странно. Разочарованно, что ли.

\- Я сказал, что тебе нужно быть осторожнее с эмоциями и словами, - тихо произнёс Уолтер, пристально всматриваясь в неё.

\- О чём ты? – «Не срывайся на нём. Не срывайся».

Фэйн поднял брови.

И Китти сообразила, о чём. Днём в кабинете она едва ли не орала: «Я убила его!»

\- Ты же не думаешь, что я… Что я?!... – Китти замотала головой. А что ещё он мог подумать? – Я не имела в виду Чарли, я говорила о другом… человеке! И там не было ничего противозаконного, это фигура речи!

\- Конечно. Вероятно, я ослышался - ты тараторила очень сбивчиво. Прошу прощения. – Он словно прочитал текст с бумажки, как плохой актёр.

\- Я не обязана тебе ничего объяснять! – вспыхнула Китти.

Она знала, что неправильно ополчаться на Уолтера, но знала также, что есть только два варианта: либо злиться на него, либо ненавидеть себя.

\- Конечно.

\- Спасибо тебе за беспокойство, - отчеканила Китти, непроизвольно сжав свободную ладонь, - но оно излишне. Я в порядке.

\- Конечно.

«Если он ещё раз скажет «конечно», я кину в него стаканом. Кстати о стакане».

Китти поднесла спиртное к губам.

\- Я бы не советовал.

\- Я не спрашиваю твоего совета. – Ох, если б Уолтер разозлился, повысил голос, хоть прищурился, ей стало бы легче. Почему он такой спокойный?!

«Потому что его не волнует, как ты к нему относишься, неужели не ясно? - хмыкнул здравый смысл. – И ты сама его не волнуешь теперь. И помочь он пытается лишь по старой памяти, а может, из уважения к твоему отцу».

\- Как угодно, - пожал плечами Уолтер, снимая с диванной спинки пиджак. – Всё-таки осмелюсь дать ещё один совет, о котором ты не просила: потрудись изобразить, будто боишься за свою жизнь. Тебя же пытались убить, любой на твоём месте опасался бы, что попытка повторится, а ты запросто остаёшься в доме одна на ночь.

\- Я не одна. Здесь экономка и горничная, их комнаты на первом этаже… Какого дьявола я перед тобой отчитываюсь? Уходи!

\- Ухожу, - безмятёжно сообщил Уолтер на полпути к прихожей.

Он натолкнулся на что-то в коридоре, судя по звуку.

Китти никогда не слышала от Уолтера ругательств. Не услышала и ныне, однако прямо-таки почувствовала пару не озвученных выражений.

«Довольна? Человек проявил заботу, а ты гонишь его из дома посреди ночи. Выставила, даже не включив освещение. Может, он себе что-нибудь сломал».

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да.

\- Подожди. – Китти нагнала бактериолога, попутно включив свет в коридоре. – Извини. Я не в себе.

\- Ничего страшного. – Мужчина уже держал свою шляпу.

\- Страшного, может, и ничего, но хорошего тоже мало. – Китти прикрыла глаза, сглотнула. Искусственно раздуваемая злость быстро таяла. Освободившиеся территории резво занимало чувство вины. – Прости. Не подумай, что я тебя не благодарна, я очень ценю твоё беспокойство, честно. Просто… Просто.

\- Всё нормально, Китти. Доброй ночи. – Фэйн взялся за дверную ручку.

\- Хватит, Уолтер. Куда ты пойдёшь в такое время?

\- Домой, куда же ещё.

\- Останься до утра, у нас есть комнаты для гостей.

Разумно. Уолтер медленно повернулся к двери спиной.

\- И ты не будешь пить?

\- Ладно. Я не буду пить. – Китти сдула со лба тонкую прядку. – Буду есть. Я не ела с полудня. На кухне наверняка что-нибудь найдётся. Присоединишься?

\- Пожалуй. – Уолтер не видел смысла отказываться, поскольку тоже успел основательно проголодаться.

На кухне они организовали не то очень поздний ужин, не то очень ранний завтрак.

\- Чаю? – Бактериолог приподнял обнаруженный чайник.

Китти вздрогнула так, словно ей предложили выпить серной кислоты.

\- Нет!

Фэйн недоумённо уставился на неё, и Китти представила, насколько странно её вспышка смотрелась со стороны.

\- Нет, - спокойнее повторила вдова и заставила себя улыбнуться, якобы беспечно. – Я не пью чай.

\- С каких пор? Раньше ты могла выпить целую бочку и попросить добавки.

К счастью, Уолтер не стал заострять на этом внимание.

Сперва они ели молча, сидя за столом друг напротив друга. Потом Китти, решив, что всё равно уже не сумеет показаться бестактнее, спросила:

\- Ты когда-нибудь думал о будущем?

Уолтер дожевал кусок сэндвича.

\- В каком смысле?

\- Что ты собираешься делать дальше? После смерти Чарли все, кому не лень, начали говорить мне, что надо идти вперёд. А я понятия не имею, где это «вперёд». – Она повертела в руках чашку со слабым кофе, потом поставила обратно на блюдце. - Уолтер, я не убивала мужа, клянусь.

\- Я тебе верю. – Прозвучало убедительно, но Китти не поручилась бы, что он не сказал так лишь затем, чтоб не спровоцировать новый конфликт.

Она подавила вздох. Лучше не отвлекаться от темы.

\- Ты думал о будущем?

Уолтер устало усмехнулся.

\- Пытался, да ничего толкового не получилось.

\- Но какие-то планы у тебя есть?

\- В общих чертах: работать и постараться не умереть до пенсии.

Китти тряхнула локонами.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я о другом. Мне интересно, собираешься ли ты когда-нибудь снова жениться. – Побоявшись, что он её неправильно поймёт, Китти торопливо пояснила: - Интерес отвлечённый, чисто теоретический, я не предлагаю свою кандидатуру.

Последняя реплика заставила обоих ухмыльнуться.

\- Собираешься? – повторила вопрос Китти.

Уолтер покачал головой.

\- Нет. Хватит с меня браков. В крайнем случае, заведу кота.

Наверное, ответ задумывался юмористическим, да слишком много горечи прозвучало в нём помимо воли говорившего. Китти остро осознала, насколько неподходящий сейчас момент для подобных бесед.

\- Кота? Почему не собаку?

Уолтер понял, что она пытается перевести разговор в иное, безобидное русло. Мужчина бегло, еле заметно улыбнулся.

\- Кто-то любит кошек, кто-то собак, не вижу повода для претензий.

\- Разумеется, просто мне всегда казалось, что кошек предпочитают женщины, а мужчины больше любят собак.

\- Стереотипы… - Он чуть не ляпнул: «дорогая» по всплывшей привычке. Вовремя остановился. В большинстве семей такое обращение выражает нежность. Для Уолтера и Китти, после известных событий, оно было символом иронии, сарказма, язвительности. Но всё равно стоит быть поосторожнее со словами, не хватало ещё, чтоб Китти заподозрила его в прежних чувствах - в чувствах, которых давно нет. – Стереотипы. Я ничего не имею против собак, но кошки уничтожают грызунов – переносчиков болезней.

\- Фу, какая прозаическая, даже жестокая причина.

Он поставил локоть на столешницу и подпёр подбородок кулаком.

\- Хорошо, вот другая: собаку нужно выгуливать, у меня нет на это времени.

\- Зато собака будет охранять дом от воров.

\- Ну, из моего дома пока красть особенно нечего. Я ведь совсем недавно вернулся из Шотландии, где богатств, знаешь ли, не нажил.

\- Досадно. – Китти глотнула кофе, не сводя глаз с Уолтера. Учитывая обстоятельства, это было какое-то извращение, но разговор впрямь сделался забавным, практически игривым (не в чувственном смысле). – Значит, платили мало?

\- Как тебе сказать. – Уолтер призадумался на секунду-другую. – Когда приходилось закрывать объекты из-за несоблюдения санитарных норм, владельцы частенько кричали, что это происки конкурентов, что я кому-то там продался. А я потом брал свою зарплатную ведомость, - он выпрямил ладонь, изображая ею листок бумаги, - перечитывал, - это он тоже изобразил, - и понимал: нет, не продался, а отдался по любви, большой и чистой. – Фэйн оторвал взор от ладони и сразу же вернул, будто снова посмотрел на печальные цифры. – И безответной.

Китти рассмеялась, прижав ко рту кулачок. Уолтер же сохранил серьёзное выражение лица, разве что уголки глаз и губ выдавали веселье.

Оставалось надеяться, что экономка и горничная крепко спят и не слышат, как через несколько часов после похорон свежеиспечённая вдова сидит на кухне с другим мужчиной и смеётся.

«Почему ты не был таким раньше?» – подумалось Китти. «Сама-то не догадываешься? – саркастично фыркнул противный внутренний голос. – Потому что раньше ему было важно, что ты о нём подумаешь. А теперь он может хоть на люстру залезть и оттуда поплёвывать на твоё мнение. Люди часто бывают скованными при тех, кого любят». «За два года мог бы и расковаться». «Конечно, мог бы. Если б ты дала понять, что он тебе по-настоящему нравится». «Да я с ним спала, целовала, разве этого не достаточно?!» «Ты позволяла ему с тобой спать и позволяла ему тебя целовать». «И не очень-то это было легко! Я не виновата, что он мне не нравился. Я честно старалась его полюбить, но становилось только хуже». «Бывает. Сердцу не прикажешь. Уолтер это понял». «И чуть не убил меня». «Не драматизируй. Ты жива-здорова, он тоже. У него была женщина, которая его по-настоящему любила, и которую он любил в ответ. Тогда на улице ты же видела, как они друг на друга смотрят. Вспомни себя и Чарли, вспомни то умопомрачительное чувство, когда горячо любишь и точно знаешь (ну, или абсолютно уверен), что это взаимно. Тебе казалось, что ты способна свернуть горы голыми руками, ты расцвела, у тебя словно крылья за спиной выросли. Чем Уолтер хуже? Почему у него не могло быть так же? Теперь Уолтер знает, что он гораздо лучше, чем сам о себе думал, когда был с тобой. Или ему попросту наплевать на всё и всех, потому что он уже потерял самое дорогое в этой жизни – и под самым дорогим подразумеваешься отнюдь не ты, милочка». «Заткнись, наконец».

Не подозревая о диалогах в голове бывшей жены, Фэйн продолжал тихонько говорить. Просто чтобы не наступило неловкое молчание.

\- …Мне хотя бы не приходилось скучать. Моя работа захватывающей не была, но мистер МакЛарен – помнишь, я о нём рассказывал? – вносил разнообразие в жизнь коллектива, состоящего из меня, лаборанта и уборщицы.

\- МакЛарен ведь не работал.

\- Да, но жил в том же здании, где располагалась лаборатория, на втором этаже. – Уолтер забавно прикусил нижнюю губу. – С виду такой благообразный джентльмен, эталон почтенного интеллигента: причёсанная седая шевелюра, аккуратные усы и острая бородка, круглые очки; ни дать ни взять оксфордский профессор. А мы всем коллективом вылавливали его, когда он сбегал из дома через окно по связанным простыням. Благо, маршрут был известен – до ближайшего кабака. Чаще всего мистер МакЛарен к нашему появлению успевал набраться, и нам приходилось прятать бедолагу от маячащей на горизонте жены.

Табуретка стремительно сдавала позиции в рейтинге привлекательности.


	10. Chapter 10

Готовясь ко сну в комнате для гостей, Уолтер удивлялся: с чего он столь основательно заподозрил Китти в преступлении? Куда естественнее было предположить, что она винила себя после заявлений истеричной блондинки и говорила в переносном смысле. Но о переносном смысле Уолтер тогда не подумал, и теперь не понимал, почему, ведь это самое разумное объяснение.

Сняв и повесив на спинку стула сначала пиджак, затем жилет, Фэйн посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале.

\- Дурак.

Уолтер давно уже понял, что в микробах разбирается гораздо лучше, чем в людях. Когда он женился на Юй-лань, от него отвернулась половина родственников. Мужчина предвидел подобную реакцию, но всё равно удивился, ибо отвернулась совсем не та половина, от которой он этого ожидал. Те, кто раньше улыбались, обнимались и приглашали погостить на праздники, отныне притворялись, будто не знакомы с ним. Зато те, кто, казалось, сроду не проявлял к Уолтеру интереса, присылали поздравления, навещали, без надменности общались с Юй-лань. Уолтер вернулся на работу через два дня после похорон жены и дочери, он больше не мог оставаться дома. Сам напоминал ходячий труп, но пытался что-то делать – вкривь, вкось и невпопад, иногда не понимая, чем вообще занимается. Помощь предлагали коллеги, которые, наверно, прежде и имени его не знали; а сослуживцы, месяцами трудившиеся с Уолтером бок о бок, не проявляли ни грамма сочувствия, хотя, возможно, кто-то не знал, как правильно себя вести, и опасался причинить лишнюю боль. Не стоит, впрочем, полагать, будто люди всегда полны сюрпризов, некоторые оказываются аккурат такими, какими видятся. Например, мистер Райли, бухгалтер из лондонской лаборатории, всегда производил впечатление пакостника, любящего делать подлости исподтишка, и именно таковым был в действительности.

Нельзя сказать, что Уолтер разочаровался в людях, ведь он никогда особенно и не очаровывался. Пропало инстинктивное стремление нравиться всем подряд, свойственное застенчивым натурам. Он по-прежнему оставался тихим, застенчивым человеком и не стремился себя перекраивать. Просто целый список сомнений и опасений из круга проблем бактериолога вытеснило настоящее горе, и многое теперь казалось слишком мелким, пустячным, чтоб задумываться и уж тем более расстраиваться.

Отогнув покрывало, Фэйн обнаружил голый матрац. Комната для гостей к гостям была не подготовлена. Китти забыла об этом, и смешно её винить. Вернув край покрывала на место, Уолтер лёг, сняв ботинки и оставив брюки с рубашкой. Придётся встать пораньше и переодеться дома, прежде чем идти в лабораторию; не хотелось на работу, куда вернулся меньше месяца назад, являться в мятой одежде.

А Чарли Таунсенда жаль. Он, при всех недостатках, не был злым. Не обременённым моралью, эгоистичным, не слишком честным – очевидно, да. Однако сложно представить, как Чарли радовался бы смерти чужой жены и открыто заявлял об этом овдовевшему, обезумевшему от горя человеку… Уолтер тогда впервые в жизни по-настоящему кого-то ударил, о чём ничуть не жалел, но и повторения опыта не желал – противно.

Подушки были пухлыми, мягкими и даже с дежурными наволочками. Уолтер удобно устроился и заснул.

Ему приснилось, что пьяный мистер МакЛарен украл зарплатные ведомости и убежал, а Уолтер гонялся за ним по болоту, чтобы отнять бумаги. Когда Фэйн поймал документокрада, выяснилось вдруг, что на том необычная одежда. «Странно, - подумал Уолтер, проводя ладонью по прохладной гладкой ткани, - откуда у МакЛарена шёлковое платье?» Бог с ним с платьем, этому ещё можно найти какое-то объяснение, но когда и, главное, как МакЛарен умудрился обзавестись женской грудью?!

Бактериолог ошалело открыл глаза и отдёрнул руку.

Рядом с ним лежала Китти в одной ночной рубашке. Смотрела на Уолтера и молчала. Бледная, с лихорадочно блестящими и одновременно безжизненными глазами. Всё это Уолтер разглядел, поскольку за окном уже рассветало.

Китти коснулась рукой волос Фэйна, потянулась к нему в попытке поцеловать. Но он, окончательно проснувшись, отпрянул. Едва не упал с кровати.

\- Спокойно, - скорее себе, чем ей сказал перепуганный Уолтер. Он вскочил на ноги и отступил от постели. – Спокойно! Будем считать, что у тебя приступ лунатизма. Возвращайся к себе, и мы никогда об этом не вспомним.

Сперва Китти вовсе не шевелилась, затем плавно поднялась и села, опустив ступни на пол. Ещё пару секунд она изучала свои колени, прикрытые подолом. Потом подняла взгляд.

\- Помоги мне, Уолтер.

Прозвучало настолько беспомощно, жалобно и устало, что он отказался от идеи спасаться бегством. Растерянно покачал головой, вздохнул, тоже присел на кровать, не очень близко к Китти.

\- Всё будет хорошо. Просто не сразу.

Китти словно не слышала его, однако смотрела пристально.

\- Я не чувствую себя живой.

Она и правда не чувствовала. Темнота оказалась не такой страшной, как сумерки. В темноте теоретически могло что-то таиться, а сумерки обнажали пустоту. Горькую, безысходную пустоту в комнате, в душе, в будущем. Ощущение вспыхнуло ещё днём, в кабинете, но почти угасло, когда Уолтер её обнимал. На какие-то мгновения ей сделалось легче, спокойнее, сделалось практически уютно. Вернуть бы это хоть ненадолго.

\- Я не чувствую себя живой, - повторила Китти, и Уолтеру стало жутковато, не от самих слов, а от спокойного тона.

Фэйн придвинулся к бывшей жене, плавно притянул к себе и аккуратно, с опаской заключил в объятья. Китти закрыла глаза, приникла к нему, как-то сжавшись. Шумно выдохнула и снова проронила:

\- Я не чувствую себя живой.

Уолтер стал слегка покачиваться, как бы баюкая её.

\- Всё будет хорошо. – Он не знал, что ещё сказать. Он никогда не был силён в речах. – Всё будет хорошо.

\- Я не чувствую себя живой.

Да что ж такое!..

А может, это то, что и ему нужно – почувствовать себя живым?

Уолтер удивился своей мысли, а ещё больше тому, что она не вызвала у него внутренних протестов.

\- Китти.

Молодая женщина подняла голову, и двое, после секундного ступора, поцеловались.

Это был чудной поцелуй. Без головокружения, без замирания сердец, однако с технической точки зрения недурной.

Китти отодвинулась и расстегнула две пуговицы на рубашке экс-мужа, с остальными он разобрался сам. Уолтер снял рубашку и майку. Китти забралась на кровать и, сев по-японски, стянула с себя ночнушку, под которой ничего не было. В смысле, ничего из белья, а так - очень даже было. Было на что посмотреть, чем восхититься. И Уолтер смотрел, с интересом, с одобрением. С желанием. Что, кажется, не помешало щекам и шее начать краснеть, а пальцам – предательски слабеть. Рассвет не настольная лампа, его не выключишь. С другой стороны, чего бояться? Фэйн не обязан оправдывать ничьих ожиданий. Он впервые в жизни постигнул преимущества не брачных отношений: если кому-то что-то не понравится, всегда можно разойтись и больше никогда не встречаться.

\- Ты патриотка?

Китти решила, что ей послышалось.

\- Что?

\- Ты патриотка?

«Похоже, он сошёл с ума. Ну и отлично». Ей захотелось улыбнуться.

\- Безусловно, - с чувством заверила Китти. – А почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Хочу быть спокойным хотя бы за Отечество.

Китти ни черта не уразумела, но это было неважно.

\- Так мой ответ правильный? – Она, вновь придвинувшись, положила руки Уолтеру на плечи.

\- Однозначно, - степенно кивнул он, скользя ладонями по бархатистой коже её спины.

Формально это не измена, Чарли мёртв, Китти – свободная женщина. Но Фэйн чувствовал себя вором. Проклятье, если на то пошло, Чарли первым начал, первым увёл у Уолтера жену; Уолтер и Китти сейчас хотя бы не в супружеской постели Таунсендов. Получается, Фэйн – вор, укравший у вора, прямо как Робин Гуд. Только в легендах о благородном бандите вроде нет ни слова про то, что он грабил мёртвых, чьи тела и остыть-то толком не успели. Совесть неоднократно напомнит Уолтеру об этом. Позже.

Они не могли быть влюблёнными, но они могли быть друг с другом ласковыми. Два человека, готовые на стенку лезть от тоски. Притом молодые и здоровые, так что физиологически всё было неплохо. Гораздо лучше, чем Китти помнила и ожидала. Она вцеплялась в покрывало, кусала губы, потом закусила пальцы, резко откинув назад голову. Уолтер замер, впившись губами в её шею. Через пять, может, через десять секунд или через полминуты он завершил прерванный поцелуй, после коснулся губами ключицы Китти. Не поцеловал в губы, и молодая женщина не поняла, облегчение это для неё или разочарование.

Китти допускала, что позднее придёт осознание вины, стыд, неловкость. Но всё это уже не пустота.

Вскоре Уолтер встал, оделся, они очень вежливо попрощались, и он ушёл.

Через несколько недель Китти поняла, что беременна.


	11. Chapter 11

Теперь самое время рассказать, что происходило в кабинете Таунсенда, пока Уолтер выпроваживал взбеленившуюся блондинку.

\- Слушай внимательно, - выдавила Дороти, неразличимо уже на расстоянии трёх шагов, но очёнь отчётливо для той, кто стояла вплотную. Миссис Нэшвилл крепко ухватила Китти за плечи, убедилась, что вдова всё понимает. – Я не буду повторять дважды, мы никогда не вернёмся к этому разговору, а если ты кому-нибудь проболтаешься, если попытаешься использовать против меня или моих сыновей, я тебя уничтожу. В порошок сотру, сил и возможностей у меня предостаточно. То, что у вас с Чарли нет ребёнка, не твоя вина. Чарли не мог иметь детей, голову даю на отсечение. Запомни хорошенько и больше не мучайся. – Она отпустила брюнетку и отошла.

Китти растерянно моргала. Тон Дороти, смысл её слов и сплошные неувязки превратились в кашу, из которой очень сложно было выловить рациональное зерно.

\- Но ведь… - Китти вопросительно уставилась на бывшую миссис Таунсенд.

Дороти изогнула бровь.

Мозг Китти, будто окаченный холодной водой, принялся судорожно навёрстывать упущенное и сообразил то, до чего при других обстоятельствах ни за что бы не додумался. Разные обрывки информации, вроде бы не связанные меж собой, всплыли из глубин памяти и сложились в картину.

Пытаясь успокоить Китти, переживающую из-за отсутствия ребёнка, Чарли упоминал, что некогда всерьёз опасался: уж не бесплодна ли Дороти, ведь та аж четыре года после их свадьбы не могла забеременеть; а потом Дороти родила ему трёх замечательных сыновей. Умных, красивых сыновей, чёрт возьми, похожих на Чарли! Как такое может быть?

Похожих – да, безусловно, но кто сказал, что именно на Чарли? У Чарли есть двоюродный брат, с которым они сами похожи, будто родные. Эдвард Нэшвилл. Эдвард Нэшвилл, женившийся на Дороти, едва его предыдущая жена отошла в мир иной. Эдвард Нэшвилл, к удивлению многих, охотно принявший детей Дороти и ни в одной беседе не заикавшийся о том, что не должен их кормить, поить и всячески поддерживать. Эдвард Нэшвилл, уж однозначно не дающий повода заподозрить его в бесплодии, ибо с первого года предыдущего брака ка-а-к начал клепать детей, еле остановился – наделал семь или восемь законных штук (Китти точно не помнила), благо, финансы позволяли всех содержать.

Чарли не назовёшь дураком, но собственное великолепие для него всегда было настолько незыблемым, что мужчина не задавался вопросами, которые многих иных заставили бы задуматься. Он автоматически искал и находил изъяны не в себе, а в других.

Китти резко шагнула назад и вжалась в стену у угла, мотая головой. Отчаянно отгоняя логичный вывод. Он ещё был в пути, Китти его пока не осмыслила, но уже ощущала. Она бы сейчас что угодно отдала, чтоб остановить работу мозга, закрыть все входы и выходы, дабы внутрь не проникла одна-единственная мысль, простенькая и страшная.

\- Нет, - дрожащие губы скривились в странном подобии ухмылки. – Я не верю.

\- Ты никогда не обращала внимания, сколько у Чарли бездетных родственников по отцовской линии? Едва ли на каждый третий. – Ну и хватит, пора менять предмет беседы. – Не изводись из-за его воздыхательниц, их целое море, никаких нервов не хватит. Тебе бы стоило уже научиться управляться с любовницами Чарли. Я освоила сию науку за год. О, не смотри так. Неужели ты думаешь, будто я изначально не знала, что там у вас с Чарли происходит? Ты была приемлемым вариантом, как и несколько других похожих дамочек.

\- А что становилось с неприемлемыми? – спросила Китти, чтоб отвлечься. «Не думай об этом, не думай, не думай, не думай!!!» Поздно, она уже думала. Даже не слышала ответа Дороти.

\- Есть много способов дать мужу понять, что тебе не нравится какая-нибудь из его знакомых. Намёки, взгляды, сцены ревности. Главное, чтоб он решил, что связываться лучше не с ней – той, насчёт кого у жены уже есть подозрения, а с другой, на которую жена, по его мнению, никогда и не подумает. Это презабавная интеллектуальная игра, постепенно начинаешь находить в ней интерес и определённое удовольствие. Попрактикуешься на следующем муже. А из-за Чарли сильно не переживай. Он, безусловно, был хорош, однако отнюдь не незаменим. Что-то вроде красивого породистого пса: и престижный, и добродушный, и на ощупь приятный, но, как ни старайся, периодически всё равно обзаводится блохами. Пускай из-за него страдают, визжат и рвут на себе волосы дурочки, которые собрались в гостиной, а не ты. Не терзай себя, он того не стоит и никогда не стоил. К твоему сведенью, он не был инициатором нашего развода. На развод подала я, а Чарли переметнулся к тебе, чтоб хоть как-то сохранить лицо. Обещал не судиться из-за детей, если я позволю всем считать, что это он бросил меня, а не я его. Не убивайся о нём так.

Дороти ушла, а Китти медленно сползла по стенке на пол.

Ребёнок был от Уолтера. И у неё могла быть нормальная семья – скучный, но любящий муж, живой и здоровый сын либо дочка… Если б Китти не связалась с Чарли. Да если б у неё хоть хватило ума не тащить его к себе домой в один далеко не прекрасный день. Если б она поехала с Уолтером в Мэй-Тан-Фу. Не факт, что Китти заразилась бы холерой, говорят ведь, что при соблюдении мер безопасности риск не так велик. Может, Уолтер, узнав о беременности, захотел бы немедленно развестись. Может, решил бы подождать, пока малыш родится, немного подрастёт и по сходству будет понятно, кто отец. В любом случае, Уолтер бы не поставил её перед тем выбором, который безапелляционно выдвинул Чарли. Не поставил бы, Китти знала. Не исключено, что потом вообще бы наладилось всё, включая супружеские отношения, - когда стало б понятно, что ребёнок похож на Уолтера.

И Китти впервые попробовала представить, каким был бы её ребёнок. Были бы его волосы чёрными или русыми с золотистым отливом? Глаза – светло-голубыми или тёмно-синими? Черты лица – мягкими или тонкими и острыми? Наверное, одно бы сочеталось с другим, смешивалось… Самое важное - он был бы… просто был. Родился, рос, учился говорить, ходить, с ума бы сводил родителей всяческими «А как?», «А зачем?», «А почему?», улыбался бы, видя их...

Он был бы жив. И Чарли был бы жив. Юй-лань была бы жива. Невинная крошечная девочка не появилась бы на свет лишь затем, чтоб умереть через несколько минут. Уолтер не остался бы с разбитым вдребезги сердцем, с опустошённой душой, с лишённым смысла будущим. Если б только Китти поступила иначе…


	12. Chapter 12

Те, кто говорят, что беременность всегда делает женщину прекрасной, безбожно врут. Множество приятельниц Китти и её собственная сестра от беременности, наоборот, дурнели, и это не упрёк – организм перестраивается, ресурсы тратятся на куда более важные вещи, чем внешняя красота.

Но вот Китти впрямь похорошела. Здоровьем она обладала отменным, и, главное, была счастлива, почти безумно. Хотя и понимала, что сложностей не избежать. Окружающие сочтут, что дитя – подарок судьбы, дар небес, посланный в утешение несчастной вдове. Однако рано или поздно кто-нибудь заметит, что ребёнок Чарли на Чарли не очень-то и смахивает. Впрочем, даже сей факт не пугал молодую женщину. В конце концов, подбадривала она себя, важно, что ребёнок будет похож на её мужа, а на второго или первого - это уже детали.

Будь Китти героиней дамского романа, она сохранила б всё в тайне от Уолтера, а через энное количество лет он бы сам догадался, что приходится отцом ребёнку, случайно увидев у того под лопаткой или на пятке какое-нибудь фамильное родимое пятно. Но Китти отнюдь не была уверена, что в семействе Фэйнов есть опознавательные пяточно-лопаточные родимые пятна, да и попросту не хотелось превращать жизнь в фарс. Уолтер имеет право знать, а уж что он будет или не будет делать, ему решать.

Она спросила у отца, где работает Уолтер, приехала, нашла экс-мужа. У Фэйна был отдельный кабинет, посему они остались наедине.

\- Как-то это странно, - с нервным смешком отметил Уолтер. Он не представлял, как теперь вести себя с ней, не понимал, зачем она пришла.

\- Сейчас будет ещё страннее, - пообещала Китти и сделала глубокий вдох. А зачем тянуть? – Я беременна.

Уолтер как стоял, опёршись ладонью на край лабораторного стола, так и застыл памятником всем ошеломлённым учёным. Правда, не очень надолго.

\- Понятно, - произнёс он, отмерев. Какие-то эмоции в его голосе были, но Китти не сумела классифицировать их даже приблизительно. – Я имею к этому причинно-следственное отношение?

\- Прямое и непосредственное, - кивнула Китти. До чего же всё нескладно и неуклюже. – Послушай, я понимаю, насколько нелепо это выглядит со стороны. Пришла бывшая жена, заявляет, что ждёт от тебя ребёнка, а у тебя других хлопот по горло, и не очень-то ты уверен, что она не врёт и не пытается воспользоваться тобой, раз уж осталась без действующего мужа… У тебя нет причин верить мне, верить, что ребёнок не от Чарли…

\- Насчёт Чарли я как раз не сомневаюсь, - пробормотал Уолтер, всё с тем же непроницаемо-каменным лицом, которое свидетельствовало либо о полном равнодушии, либо о глубоком шоке. Фэйн оторвал взгляд от окна и перевёл на собеседницу. – Он ведь не мог иметь детей, да?

Китти нервно моргнула.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

Уолтер покачал головой.

\- Я не знаю. Не знал. Просто предположил – исходя из того, что все дети Дороти не от него. – Он всегда чувствовал себя отвратительно неловко, залезая в чужие жизни, а тут ещё Китти смотрела на него практически с ужасом, определённо ожидая объяснений. – На похоронах я выражал соболезнования, разговаривал с мальчиками. Заметил, что у всех зелёные глаза.

\- Цвет очень редкий, но в семье Чарли зеленоглазых полно, это один из поводов для фамильной гордости.

\- Может быть, но у самого Чарли глаза были серые.

\- И что?

\- А у Дороти – карие. – Уолтер провёл ладонью по рту и подбородку. – Ребёнок не может быть зеленоглазым, если у одного родителя серые или голубые глаза, а у другого – карие. Вероятность – ноль процентов. Это генетика, весьма занимательная наука.

\- Тебе самому не противно столько знать?

\- Иногда аж до тошноты.

По дороге сюда Китти готовилась уверять, что ребёнок не от Чарли. Этого не потребовалось. Но ведь Уолтеру ничто не мешает думать, что у неё мог быть кто-то третий, если не четвёртый. Вдруг к Китти выстроилась целая очередь из желающих утешить после кончины мужа, а то и вовсе выстраивалась ещё до смерти Чарли?

Нет, Уолтер не может настолько плохо о ней думать.

Он и не думал. Он знал, что Китти из тех, кто отдаётся только по любви или от отчаяния. «Я, видимо, гожусь лишь для второго варианта», - невесело хмыкнул про себя учёный. И всё-таки Уолтер должен был спросить.

Он отошёл от стола и остановился в полушаге от бывшей жены.

\- Китти, ребёнок действительно мой?

Она сама не ожидала, что усмехнётся.

\- Пожалуй, у меня нет права обижаться на такой вопрос, но сейчас ужасно захотелось влепить тебе пощёчину.

На его лице не мелькнуло и подобия улыбки, он оставался серьёзным, как экономический кризис.

\- Влепи, если надо, - произнёс Уолтер тихо, едва не запинаясь. - Только скажи правду.

\- И ты поверишь, если я скажу, что ребёнок от тебя?

\- Да, потому что очень хочу поверить.

Китти замахнулась ладошкой и стукнула Фэйна, но не по лицу, а по уху, легонько, для проформы.

\- Он твой.

Паника – вот что отразилось в глазах Уолтера. Па-ни-ка. Не слишком-то было похоже, будто он хотел поверить Китти.

\- Понятно. – Уолтер сжал губы и потёр ухо. Вернулся к столу. Побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, опять бесцельно пялясь в окно. Снова посмотрел на Китти не меньше, чем через минуту. – Мне нужно подумать.

\- Разумеется.

\- Не возражаешь, если я зайду к тебе сегодня вечером, часов в восемь?

\- Нисколько.

\- Или, возможно, лучше завтра, в обеденный перерыв – примерно полвторого.

\- Как тебе удобнее. – Китти потеребила ремешок дамской сумочки, которую держала в руках. – Тогда до встречи?..

\- Да. Да, до встречи.

Уже собираясь открыть дверь, Китти вдруг обернулась.

\- Уолтер?

Он встряхнулся и одарил её рассеянным взглядом.

\- Что?

\- Когда ты начал увлекаться этой своей генетикой?

\- Я не увлекаюсь ею. Просто прочёл несколько статей.

\- Давно?

\- Лет пять назад.

\- Ты же виделся со старшим сыном Чарли в Шанхае. Ты мог… Сказать о глазах, хотя бы в отместку.

\- Прежде всего, я не генетик – не специалист, чтоб разбрасываться такими заявлениями. Вряд ли кто-то вообще принял бы это всерьёз. И потом, скажи я о своём наблюдении, это поставило бы под удар Дороти, которая не сделала мне ничего плохого, и сломало жизнь парню, который вовсе ни в чём не виноват. Мне б не стало легче, а два, то есть, как теперь выяснилось, четыре человека пострадали бы.


	13. Chapter 13

Китти задалась двумя вопросами: может ли от радости случиться инфаркт, и были ли в истории случаи, когда кого-то душили насмерть в объятьях, выражающих полнейшее счастье? Первая опасность всерьёз грозила её отцу, вторая – мужу.

Сначала идея показалась нелепой, странной, почти чудовищной, однако, поразмыслив, Китти вынуждена была признать: предложенный Уолтером выход оптимален и логичен. Если они поженятся до рождения малыша, это избавит их от бумажной волокиты, Уолтеру не понадобится усыновлять якобы чужое дитя, собирая горы документов и тратя массу времени; мальчик или девочка уже родится под фамилией Фэйн. «Тебя не смущает, что люди сопоставят сроки и будут думать, что ребёнок от Чарли?» «Меня не волнует, что думают посторонние люди, Китти». После появления младенца они подождут для приличия несколько месяцев и разведутся. Причина развода? Да разве сложно что-нибудь придумать? Ну, например, религиозные разногласия. «Какие религиозные разногласия могут быть с тобой, Уолтер? Ты вообще атеист!» «У меня на лбу это не написано. На досуге полистаю энциклопедии, поищу подходяще вопиющую религию. Потом ты расскажешь судье, что больше не в силах жить с человеком, чья вера вступает в конфликт с твоей». «Это бред». «Люди любят бред. И не забывай, я был женат на китаянке, большинство считает, что от такого человека стоит ожидать чего угодно. Тебе поверят, даже если ты заявишь, что я каждое полнолуние вывожу тебя в лес, заставляю разводить там ритуальный костёр, отлавливать белок и торжественно приносить их в жертву. Только не переусердствуй с рассказом, я хочу остаться на свободе и не потерять родительские права». Словом, Уолтер предложил фиктивный брак, Китти подумала и согласилась. Всё сделали быстро и по-деловому, без лишних свидетелей, просто поставили подписи в документах. «Обручальных колец не будет?» - полюбопытствовал регистратор. «Нет, - ответил Уолтер. – Религия не позволяет».

Китти предпочла бы вовсе ничего не рассказывать родне, однако возможности такой не было. Пришлось наведаться в гости и поставить отца с матерью перед фактом: любите-жалуйте, вот ваш старый новый зять (про фиктивность брака молодожёны решили не распространяться без крайней необходимости). И теперь Уолтер приобретал красноватый оттенок, испытывая острый недостаток воздуха в объятьях тестя.

\- Если что, я тоже здесь, папа, - выдавила улыбку Китти, оторвавшись от наблюдения за матерью, которая восторгов мужа не разделяла.

\- Конечно, родная, прости, поздравляю! – Мистер Гарстин выпустил Уолтера, обнял дочь, смахнул слёзы умиления, и вновь обхватил бактериолога, правда, уже ненадолго. – Это ведь нужно отпраздновать… Боже мой, боже мой, я не могу поверить, какая замечательная новость! Какая радость!

Уолтер и Китти переглянулись, думая об одном и том же: надо подбросить дров в этот костёр отрады и покончить уже со всеми новостями.

\- У нас будет ребёнок, - объявила Китти.

\- О, это потряса… - Внезапно энтузиазм мистера Гарстина не выдержал конкуренции с удивлением. – Но… А… И…

\- У вас обоих? – Миссис Гарстин впервые глянула на дочь если не с нежностью, то с пониманием. Девочка, видимо, узнала, что ждёт ребёнка от Чарли, испугалась, что не справится без поддержки, и со страху схватилась за того, кто точно не откажет.

\- У обоих, - твёрдо произнесла Китти. Порой она удивлялась, до чего же её раздражает мать, иногда и причин-то не требовалось. Было в этом нечто неправильное, противоестественное, но Китти уже ничего не могла с собой поделать. – Во избежание дальнейших недоразумений уточняю, что зачат он был уже после смерти Чарли. Вопрос закрыт, дополнений не будет. Папа, ты говорил про празднование. Я бы не отказалась от хорошего обеда.

Китти нравился её нынешний дом, не хотелось пустых хлопот с переездом к Уолтеру или в новое общее жильё – всё равно это было бы временное проживание, так не лучше ли спокойно оставаться на месте без лишних нервов и суеты? Уолтер не возражал, брак ведь не настоящий. Бактериолог перебрался в дом Таунсендов (если есть загробная жизнь, то где-то по другую сторону неведомого Чарли наверняка рвал и метал), однако настоял, что будет платить аренду за комнату. Китти повертела пальцем у виска, но Уолтер упёрся и пригрозил, что если она откажется брать деньги, он будет отдавать их экономке.

В первую ночь Китти лежала у себя в спальне и гнала мысль о том, что надо бы посмотреть, как там Уолтер устроился, спросить, не нужно ли чего… Если она сейчас отправится узнавать, удобно ли ему, это будет пародией на их первую первую брачную ночь. Нет уж, понадобится – сам придёт.

Конечно, он не пришёл.

Хотя о бракосочетании не объявляли официально, про событие узнали многие знакомые. В гости потянулись приятельницы Китти, которым не терпелось выведать подробности. Китти делала грустные глаза, вздыхала и проникновенно объясняла, что она и Уолтер – два человека с разбитыми сердцами, многое испытали, многое потеряли и теперь хотят быть вместе, спасаясь от горя. Верили, может, не все, но все сочувственно кивали, некоторые пускали слезу. Молодожёны даже получили пару посылок с подарками и поздравительными открытками.

\- Полагаю, это для тебя, - кашлянул Уолтер, достав из плотной коробки и развернув кружевную ночную рубашку на тонких лямках и с длинным подолом.

\- Как ты догадался? – съехидничала Китти, забрав вещицу и начав просматривать на наличие непрозрачных участков.

\- Размер не мой.

Он уходил на работу рано утром, приходил поздно вечером. Выходные чаще всего проводил за чтением у себя в комнате. Не избегал Китти намеренно, но и не стремился проводить с ней больше времени. Соглашаясь на брак, Китти опасалась, что станет чем-то вроде ходячего инкубатора, что мужа будет интересовать исключительно ребёнок. Но Уолтер не проявлял особого интереса ни к ней, ни к малышу, ограничивался стандартными вопросами о её самочувствии. Китти иногда гадала, зачем Уолтер вообще хочет, чтоб ребёнку досталась фамилия Фэйн. Из принципа? Из-за гордыни? Поводов заподозрить его в более тёплых мотивах бактериолог не давал.

Когда Китти впервые почувствовала, что малыш шевелится, её восторгу не было предела. Уолтер же на новость отреагировал сдержанно, он не спросил, можно ли дотронуться до живота жены. Движения ребёнка пока были несильными и ощущались только изнутри, снаружи вряд ли получилось бы что-то уловить, но, чёрт побери, откуда это полное отсутствие энтузиазма? «Тоже мне отец», - разозлилась Китти.

Ребёнок рос и креп. Китти смеялась, когда, кладя руку на живот, чувствовала мягкие, как бы приглушённые удары по ладони. Она была слишком счастлива, чтоб обижаться.

\- Ух ты, он или она опять пинается, - улыбнулась Китти субботним вечером. Они с Уолтером после ужина сидели в гостиной. Бактериолог оккупировал кресло, уткнувшись в очередную книгу. Китти посмотрела на мужа, покусывая губу, и с преувеличенной беспечностью спросила: - Хочешь потрогать?

\- Нет, не хочу, - сказал Уолтер, поднялся и ушёл к себе.


	14. Chapter 14

Китти пыталась читать роман, настроиться на глубокий спокойный сон и убедить себя, что не злится на Уолтера. Не получалось ни то, ни другое, ни третье.

Она поёрзала, поправила почти вертикально поставленную подушку, к которой прижималась спиной, пододвинула стоявшую на тумбочке лампу ближе.

Скорее бы развестись. Зачем изначально нужен был сей брак? Она бы прекрасно обошлась без замужества, воспитывая сына или дочь одна в образе благочестивой вдовы. Для чего Уолтер затеял всё это? Сначала казалось, что для ребёнка, однако сомнения становились сильнее день ото дня. Может, чувствует себя обязанным? Но Китти ничего от него не требовала. Он мог не делать то, чего вовсе не хотел, и не отыгрываться на ней и малыше полным безразличием!

Когда часы показывали полпервого ночи, в дверь постучали. Китти собралась промолчать – пусть решит, что она уже спит, вопреки свету, сочащемуся из-под двери. Через полминуты стук повторился, нерешительный, смиренный, и Китти передумала.

\- Не заперто.

Уолтер по-прежнему был в костюме (только без пиджака), значит, ещё не пробовал лечь спать.

\- Я разбудил тебя?

\- Разумеется, разбудил, - пробурчала Китти, не уговаривая себя быть сдержаннее, - я же всегда сплю сидя, с включённым светом и с книжкой в руках. – Она вполне могла так задремать, придирка вышла нелепой, но Китти это не волновало. Она обижалась и имела на то полное право.

Другой реакции Уолтер не ожидал.

\- Я хотел извиниться.

\- Извиняйся и уходи, я устала, глаза закрываются.

\- Прости меня.

Надувшись, Китти закрыла книгу и впилась в мужа взглядом, надеясь, что ясно выражает всю глубину своей разочарованности.

\- Брось. Ты не виноват, что тебе всё равно. Интерес либо есть, либо нет, тут ничего не изменишь.

Он удивился.

\- Ты считаешь, что мне нет дела?

Скажите, пожалуйста, какие мы щепетильные!

\- О, я тебя не упрекаю, - без капли искренности заверила Китти. – Сам говорил: у тебя даже на собаку времени нет. Нет так нет, только я не понимаю, зачем было притворяться, что тебе не всё равно.

\- Затем, что мне действительно не всё равно, - тихо ответил Уолтер.

\- И ты доказываешь это каждый день. Я хочу спать. Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи. – Изначально он планировал сказать нечто другое, однако перерешил. Или не сумел собраться с мыслями.

Дверь за ним закрылась мягко, бесшумно. Опустив подушку и улёгшись, Китти не то что раздражённо выдохнула – зарычала. Ребёнок беспокойно заворочался.

\- Ох, извини, милый. – Она погладила себя по животу.

Какого дьявола Уолтер полез в её жизнь снова? Китти готова была примириться со статусом дважды разведённой ради того, чтоб у ребёнка был заботливый любящий отец. Но такового отца не наблюдается. Во что она позволила себя втянуть? Невелико счастье – жить под одной крышей с хмурым, вечно чем-то озабоченным, сухим и холодным человеком. А Китти всего несколько месяцев назад казалось, что он изменился, точнее, показал себя настоящего, и этот настоящий ей понравился. Теперь вернулся унылый и замкнутый Уолтер, из которого лишнего слова клещами не вытянешь. Зачем, ну зачем ей все эти проблемы?

Китти встала, накинула халат и с упорством танка направилась навестить супруга. Сейчас она ему всё выскажет, с порога. Даже стучаться не станет, если дверь не заперта. Если Уолтер, например, переодевается – это его проблемы, вдобавок, противник, застигнутый врасплох, уже наполовину побеждён.

Дверь оказалась массивнее, чем в запале ожидала молодая женщина, и потому громко ворваться в комнату не получилось; но внутрь Китти всё же попала.

Уолтер не переодевался. Он сидел при включённом светильнике на краю кровати и неотрывно смотрел на плюшевого медвежонка, которого держал в руках. Болезненно и старательно вглядывался в чёрные глаза-пуговицы. Не шелохнулся, словно не заметил появления Китти.

Медведь был размером с упитанную кошку, купленный не вчера и не позавчера, а, вероятно, несколько лет назад: со светло-коричневой плюшевой «шерстью» практически сливался некогда красный, ныне выцветший бантик на шее. Китти не разглядела всех деталей, не сделала выводов аки Шерлок Холмс, она догадалась по виду Уолтера, по измученному, усталому выражению лица. Дедуктивный метод – отличная штука, однако и женскую интуицию недооценивать не стоит.

Колючие упрёки, дожидавшиеся на низком старте, Китти проглотила, закусив губу.

Уолтер по-прежнему не двигался и молчал. Китти тоже молчала. Потом сделала шаг вперёд. Ещё один. Ещё. Присела на постель рядом с Уолтером.

\- Как её звали?

Он заговорил не сразу, Китти успела заподозрить, что Уолтер её игнорирует.

\- Знаешь, ты первая, кто спросил.

\- Странно. Так как её звали?

Мужчина опустил голову.

\- Лили.

\- Красивое имя.

\- Два «Ли». Есть в этом что-то китайское. Да и из фамилии убрать одну букву - получится «Фэн», тоже вполне по-китайски. – Он выдохнул, покачав головой. – Ерунда, но нам с Юй-лань это казалось по-хорошему забавным, когда мы обсуждали имена.

\- Вовсе не ерунда.

Вот оно что. Ему не безразлично, ему страшно. Округлившийся живот, первые ощутимые движения ребёнка, причуды будущей матери в еде и эмоциях, предположения на тему «мальчик или девочка?», выбор имён – всё это Уолтер уже проходил, с восторгом, воодушевлением, счастьем. А счастье обернулось горем, которого врагу не пожелаешь. И Уолтер невольно думает, что то же может случиться опять. Не хочет размышлять, боится представлять, но это происходит помимо воли. Паника, которую Китти увидела в день, когда оповестила бывшего-будущего мужа о беременности, была вызвана не испугом из-за отцовства, а осознанием, что следующие несколько месяцев предстоит жить в постоянном страхе. Не исключено, что и вкалывает на работе Уолтер, чтоб отвлечься, хоть как-то страх заглушить.

\- Какой она была?

Тяжёлое молчание не продлилось долго.

\- Как все новорожденные – крохотной, с отёкшим личиком. – Уолтер так вцепился в медведя, что костяшки пальцев побелели. – Но это было самое прекрасное из всего, что я когда-либо видел. У неё были большие тёмные глаза, в какой-то момент она посмотрела на меня, и мне показалось, что она понимает, кто я. – Его тон оставался ровным, но за ровностью крылась страшная пустота. – Я держал её на руках, укачивал... Лили потянулась, как будто зевнула – мне даже сначала это показалось милым. И затихла. И я ничем не помог, ничем.

Китти порывалась погладить его по затылку, однако не решилась и убрала руку, не дотронувшись до мужа.

Не молчать, только не молчать. Тем более, на неё снизошла очередная догадка.

\- Ты чувствуешь себя предателем? – Китти покачала головой. – Не надо. Этот ребёнок не займёт место Лили, она всегда будет твоим первенцем. – А ведь право могло принадлежать кое-кому другому. Не думай об этом, не сейчас! – Ты ни на кого её не промениваешь, и тебе её никто не заменит.

Никто не заменит. Она сама осмыслила недавно, когда смотрела на племянников – сыновей Дорис. Китти глядела, как погодки играют, и вдруг поняла, насколько они разные. Поняла, что подспудно считала, будто нынешний ребёнок будет фактически тем же, предыдущим, словно она не избавилась от него, а лишь отсрочила рождение. Но это малодушный самообман. Даже если Китти станет самой прекрасной в мире матерью для теперешнего ребёнка, для предыдущего не изменится ровным счётом ничего, её вина и её ошибка не исчезнут.

\- Извини, не стоило мне об этом говорить.

\- Стоило, если тебе стало легче. – Она положила руку ему на плечо, и Уолтер почти сразу накрыл её ладонь своей, бережно сжав; аккуратно отложил медведя в сторонку.

Повернулся, посмотрел на жену, в его глазах читался длинный список угрызений совести.

\- Мне жаль, что я расстраивал тебя и заставлял нервничать, я не хотел. – Говорил Уолтер слабо, сбивчиво. – Я понимал, что надо вести себя по-другому, но… Не получалось, просто не получалось. Не могу перестать об этом думать.

\- Ты не виноват.

Он продолжал по-прежнему негромко, но напряжённее:

\- Сейчас ты и ребёнок – главное в моей жизни, у меня нет никого дороже. Я всё для вас сделаю, честно. Не выгоняй меня, пожалуйста. – Как тоскливо и беспомощно прозвучали эти слова! – Не выгоняй.

Китти стало больно. Она не выдержала. Забралась к нему на колени, села полубоком и обняла.

\- Что ты, я и не собиралась. Наорать на тебя хотела – это да, но уже передумала; мы, девушки, народ непостоянный. – Китти прильнула к Уолтеру, а он, обняв в ответ, молча уткнулся лбом в её плечо. Будущая мать была готова расплакаться – от боли, от сострадания, от досады. Досады на собственную глупость, на вселенскую несправедливость. На то, что не она, Китти, а другая женщина показала и доказала Уолтеру, что он более чем достоин и любви, и уважения, и желания.

На шестом месяце беременности не очень-то легко скакать по чужим коленям. Ребёнок начал пинаться, выражая протест. Или солидарность. Не спрашивая и не предлагая, Китти подвинулась, взяла ладонь мужа и приложила к своему животу, чтоб Уолтер тоже почувствовал.

И он почувствовал. Рассеянно осклабился.

\- Ух ты…

На лице Китти тоже появилась улыбка.

\- Меня так несколько раз на дню пинают то по рёбрам, то по почкам.

\- Нелегко тебе приходится.

\- Я не жалуюсь. – Улыбка плавно угасла. Китти не погрустнела - посерьёзнела. Глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула. – Не знаю, нужна ли тебе эта информация, но я жалею, что тогда не поехала с тобой в Мэй-Тан-Фу.

Уолтер посмотрел на неё пристально, нахмурившись.

\- Что он сделал, Китти?

Она не собиралась рассказывать Уолтеру, что он лишился не одного ребёнка, а двоих.

\- Ничего такого, чего от него нельзя было ожидать, - безрадостно хмыкнула Китти. – И чему я не могла бы противиться, если б была посмелее.

Уолтер нахмурился сильнее, тревожнее. Китти моргнула и опередила следующий вопрос, каким бы он ни был:

\- Не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Ладно, - послушно согласился бактериолог.

Она провела ладонями по его волосам. В принципе, проясняющий разговор завершился, но ей не хотелось уходить, не хотелось оставлять Уолтера одного.

\- Расскажи мне о Мэй-Тан-Фу.

Он недоумённо поднял брови.

\- Зачем?

\- Мне интересно. Что там было и как. Расскажи всё, что сам захочешь. Я правда хочу узнать.

Мужчина растерялся. Природа не наградила его талантом рассказчика. С другой стороны, если он кому-то что-то объяснял, то всегда делал это последовательно и чётко, описания Уолтера не были непонятными или бестолковыми.

Они легли, Китти устроилась на плече мужа, а он стал говорить. О высоких острых горах, о прозрачных извилистых водах, таивших смертельную опасность. О маленьком городке. О местных жителях, трудолюбивых и по натуре спокойных, но уже теряющих остатки терпения под гнётом болезни и чужеземного господства. О монастыре и о монахинях, о мудрой настоятельнице. О соседе Уоддингтоне, который сперва произвёл впечатление непримечательного и легкомысленного чиновника, а оказался умным и наблюдательным человеком.

\- Был ещё полковник Ю, командующий местным гарнизоном. Сложная личность, но достойная. В сравнении с ним я прямо-таки болтун. За первые два часа знакомства Ю не сказал мне ни слова, и я решил, что он не знает английского. Стал с умным видом пытаться изъясниться по-китайски. Полковник на меня смотрел-смотрел, а потом попросил не строить из себя бог весть что и говорить по-английски либо по-русски, поскольку этот язык он тоже хорошо знает.

Китти, уже какое-то время лежавшая с закрытыми глазами, хихикнула.

\- Это точная цитата?

\- Не совсем, но смысл я передал верно. Он хороший человек. При его службе быть мягким и весёлым нельзя. Ю патриот - не из тех, кто на каждом шагу орёт о величии Родины, а из тех, кто готов на всё ради своей страны, однако понимает, что страна и руководство – далеко не одно и то же. Он неплохо запугал местного правителя, но ты, судя по всему, уже почти спишь, и сдаётся мне, я могу рассказывать что угодно, хоть принципы классификации вирусов и бактерий.

Китти протестующее застонала, однако Уолтер был прав – сон завладел ею основательно.

\- Доскажешь завтра.

\- Если ты захочешь.

\- Захочу…

Она думала, Уолтер намекнёт, что ей надо встать и вернуться в свою комнату. Но он только спросил, не замёрзнет ли она без одеяла – может, её укрыть?


	15. Chapter 15

В середине декабря суд вынес приговор Мэри Андерсон – девушке, убившей Чарли. 

Мисс Андерсон была барышней импульсивной, но умом не блистала, вычислили и поймали её быстро. Китти испытала нечто очень похожее на облегчение, узнав, что Мэри приговорили не к смертной казни, а к двадцати пяти годам заключения. Разумеется, Китти не симпатизировала своей несостоявшейся убийце, однако понимала, что если уж не благодарна ей, то обязана. Ужасно звучит. Правда жаль, что так вышло с Чарли. Но если б не это, Китти, скорее всего, до последних дней считала бы, что не имеет детей по собственной вине, и продолжала жить с мужчиной, изменяющим ей напропалую. У неё не было бы ребёнка, не было бы Уолтера…

К Рождеству они купили большую ёлку. Ветви, до которых можно было дотянуться с пола, Китти украсила самолично, с огромным энтузиазмом – она всегда обожала рождественские приготовления. В её положении и речи быть не могло о восхождении на стремянку, посему верхние ветви украшал Уолтер. Под неусыпным контролем жены: то эта игрушка висит не так, то та не эдак, вон те две надо поменять местами, а синий шар нелепо смотрится между фиолетовой шишкой и бело-жёлтым колокольчиком, перевесь.

Через два часа бактериолог пригрозил сделать себе харакири, если Китти не уймётся. Ей пришлось умерить пыл, и, хоть замечания порой вырывались наружу, их количество заметно уменьшилось, и процесс прихорашивания ёлки потёк значительно быстрее.

\- Мои родители приглашали нас к себе встречать Рождество, - сообщила Китти, подавая мужу блестящую разноцветную бабочку. – Я отказалась.

\- Почему? – Уолтер не расстроился, он предпочитал проводить праздники дома без «дополнительных» людей, однако от Китти подобного не ожидал.

\- У меня в этот вечер важное дело.

\- Какое?

\- Не общаться с матерью и не портить себе праздник.

Уолтер помолчал немного.

\- То есть неприязнь к матери уже переросла твою любовь к отцу? Извини, что-то тут ненормально.

\- Будто я не знаю, - фыркнула Китти, беря из коробки очередную ёлочную игрушку. – Но это сильнее меня, особенно сейчас. Наверное, гормоны берут своё.

\- Ты в курсе, что после родов это оправдание перестанет действовать? – Уолтер взял украшение, но не стал подвешивать. Он спустился на одну «ступень» ниже и наклонился в сторону Китти, упёршись локтями в верхушку стремянки. 

\- Да, именно потому использую его на всю катушку, пока есть возможность. – Под спокойным изучающим взглядом Уолтера Китти сделалось неловко. – Я сама не в восторге, ясно? Сама понимаю, что веду себя неразумно. Но иногда меня от неё просто трясёт.

Бактериолог в число ярых фанатов миссис Гарстин не входил. Иногда ставил себя на место Китти и осознавал: если б привелось жить с миссис Гарстин под одной крышей и единственным способом избавиться от её общества было вступление в брак, лично Уолтер женился бы хоть на Чарли Таунсенде, лишь бы сбежать. Но усталость и раздражение – одно, ненависть – иное.

\- Это из-за меня?

Китти уставилась на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- При чём здесь ты?

\- При том, что под напором матери тебе пришлось выйти замуж за нелюбимого мужчину.

Китти приоткрыла рот. Подходящие слова отыскала не сразу, первым из них было:

\- Нет. – Она тряхнула локонами. – Нет. – Если на то пошло, упрёки матери являлись далеко не единственной и, наверное, даже не главной причиной, по которой Китти согласилась стать женой Уолтера, там набирался внушительный список: давление общества, злорадные или жалостливые взгляды приятельниц, страх перед бесполезно убегающими годами и одиночеством, желание быть не хуже младшей сестры. Сейчас не стоит сей список озвучивать. – Это началось уже после нашего с тобой расставания – когда я вернулась из Китая. Мы с матерью и прежде не слишком ладили, но всё было мирно и вполне обычно. А тут я словно впервые её увидела, ведь после долгого перерыва на многие вещи смотришь совсем по-новому. То, что раньше было привычным и не замечалось, теперь бросалось в глаза: как она обращалась с папой, как в первую очередь думала о мнении света, а не о благополучии родных, как любой ценой хотела достичь высокого положения, и потому стала автоматически боготворить Чарли, даже… - Вот оно.

\- Даже что? – после ощутимого перерыва спросил Уолтер.

\- Даже считала и открыто говорила, что мне необычайно, незаслуженно повезло. Если узнавала, что мы с Чарли ссорились, всегда была на его стороне, не спрашивая, каково мне. – «Я никогда, - мысленно обратилась Китти к своему ребёнку, плавно обхватив живот, - никогда не променяю тебя на чьё-то мнение». – Она лезет с указками в семейную жизнь Дорис; и в мою пыталась соваться, но я к тому времени достаточно осмелела, чтоб дать отпор.

Уолтер слушал внимательно, не отводя глаз от жены. Стеклянная бабочка в его руке уже перестала покачиваться. Китти вдруг вспомнила, что родители Уолтера умерли много лет назад. Он, наверное, немало бы отдал за возможность повидаться и с матерью, и с отцом.

\- Думаешь, я неблагодарная? Не ценю былой заботы, не ценю того, что имею? Упускаю возможность быть с близкими, пока они ещё здесь, а потом буду раскаиваться?

В глазах Уолтера мелькнуло удивление, ведь думал он совсем о другом. О том, что через год всё это уже не будет его касаться. Через год, вероятно, они с Китти уже будут разведены. Мысль отдавала грустью и сожалением. Что фактически пугало. Не хотелось опять становиться безответно влюблённым ненужным дураком.

\- Я думаю, - Уолтер выпрямился, - эту бабочку лучше повесить с другой стороны.


	16. Chapter 16

Он смотрел на неё и прекрасно сознавал: это всё та же Китти, в которую он некогда влюбился с первого взгляда; не скажешь, что она ныне совсем иной человек. Но он замечал в ней то, чего не видел раньше, и не знал – то ли проглядел что-то тогда, то ли этого поначалу вовсе не было.

Замечал, как спокойно она относится ко многим вещам, которые светские дамы принимают близко к сердцу. Замечал, как понимающе она на него смотрит, как старается отвлечь, если ей кажется, что его одолевают невесёлые мысли. Видел, как трепетно она заботится об их ещё не родившемся ребёнке – за одно только это можно было влюбиться в неё по новой, сильнее прежнего. Вот ведь влип. Опять.

Нечто другое тоже не ускользнуло от внимания Уолтера. Китти что-то терзало. Две попытки выспросить ни к чему не привели – она отмалчивалась, явно расстраиваясь, и третей Уолтер предпринимать не стал.

Китти нелегко давалось домашнее затворничество, тем более что физически она чувствовала себя превосходно. Считалось дурным тоном, если женщина, чьё интересное положение уже заметно, показывается на публике; это исключало из жизни званые вечера, театр и прочие развлечения. То есть, Китти так полагала, пока однажды вечером Уолтер не предложил сходить на спектакль. «Никто не выгонит тебя из театра». «Но будут смотреть, перешёптываться». «Разве что поначалу. Люди заплатили за просмотр пьесы, а не беременной женщины, банальная практичность не позволит им глазеть на тебя всё время. К тому же, в зале выключат свет. В крайнем случае, всегда можно свалить всё на мои религиозные взгляды. Скажем, что вера категорически запрещает мне сидеть дома в пятницу вечером».

В действительности именно дома Уолтер предпочитал проводить вечера, редкие спектакли, особенно комедии, приходились ему по вкусу. Китти оценила его жертву, даже смутилась.

С тех пор они почти каждую неделю куда-нибудь выбирались, уж если не на мероприятие, то на прогулки или в маленький ресторанчик. Китти было неловко ещё и из-за материальной стороны дела. Как-то раз она деликатно заговорила на эту тему. Уолтер пожал плечами и ответил, что на зарплату заместителя начальника вполне можно жить и даже позволять себе некоторую роскошь, например, развлечения, покупку новой шляпы взамен порванной старой и даже – страшно сказать! – трёхразовое питание. «Когда ты успел стать заместителем начальника?» «В сентябре». «И молчал?!» «К слову не приходилось». Быть начальником правительственной колониальной лаборатории, конечно, хорошо, но заместителем начальника лаборатории столичной – лучше. Так рассуждала Китти, и в её рассуждениях не было расчетливости или корысти. Китти просто радовалась за Уолтера и… да, гордилась им.

Одним на удивление ясным февральским днем, когда они собирались немного пройтись, полностью «экипированный» Уолтер смотрел, как Китти, пока в расстёгнутом пальто, пытается надеть зимние сапожки. Раньше она неплохо справлялась с обувью, вопреки мешающему животу, но живот-то рос, и, видимо, наступил переломный момент.

\- Воплощённая грация, - не удержался Уолтер от «комплимента». Когда Китти запустила в него перчаткой, благополучно пролетевшей мимо, добавил: - И меткость.

Он коротко рассмеялся, подошёл к жене, сидевшей на пуфе и готовящейся обидеться, опустился на одно колено и помог застегнуть сначала левый, потом правый сапог.

\- Спасибо, - проронила Китти, не совсем раздумавшая обижаться за «воплощённую грацию», но и не могущая злиться по-настоящему. Зато запросто получилось огорчиться, стоило лишь подумать, что через год Уолтера здесь, с ней, не будет.

\- Пожалуйста, - ответил мужчина, сдвинув шляпу на затылок.

В эту секунду Китти очень захотелось поцеловать мужа. Но явилась экономка с каким-то вопросом по хозяйству, и момент был упущен.


	17. Chapter 17

Китти предпочла бы домашние роды, однако Уолтер, со своей вездесущей логикой, настаивал на больнице, и пришлось согласиться. Китти вынуждена была признать, что так будет лучше и для неё, и для ребёнка. В больнице под рукой у врача точно найдётся всё необходимое, и самих врачей там побольше, и медсёстры есть. Да, Юй-лань это не спасло, но хоть дало шанс.

Ещё Китти предпочла бы, чтоб роды начались в будний день, когда Уолтер на работе. Она б не стала сообщать, сама уехала в больницу. Это подарило бы Уолтеру несколько лишних спокойных часов – ценный презент, учитывая предыдущий опыт и волнение, изводившее бактериолога теперь.

Но малыш для появления на свет избрал дождливую субботу, о чём дал знать с самого утра.

…Китти стояла посреди комнаты для переодевания, держала в руках широкую бесформенную рубашку, которую предстояло надеть, и не могла пошевелиться.

Больничная атмосфера перехватывала нервы железным кулаком и медленно, садистки тянула, тянула, тянула…

\- Мне выйти? – Уолтер, которого пустили сюда как законного супруга, стоял рядом.

\- Нет, - еле слышно промолвила Китти. Сглотнула. И направилась за светлую ширму в углу.

Схватки пока были терпимыми и нечастыми, но переодевалась Китти с огромным трудом, делать каждое движение себя заставляла через не могу.

Переодевшись, она еле-еле добрела до кушетки и опустилась, обессиленная так, словно таскала мешки с углём.

На неё давили стены, и до умопомрачения пугала перспектива снова увидеть медицинские инструменты, холодно блестящие, тонко позвякивающие.

Она изначально понимала, что будет бояться во время родов, но не думала, что настолько. Ей было очень-очень страшно. За ребёнка, за себя. За Уолтера – если что-то… она не проговаривала это даже мысленно… Если что-то будет не так, он не сможет снова пройти через тот же ад.

Не думать об инструментах, не думать об инструментах…

\- Они же не причинят малышу вреда?

От удивления Уолтер вздрогнул. Посмотрел на неё тревожно, но говорить постарался безмятежно.

\- Конечно, нет. – Он подошёл, уселся, взял Китти за руку. Её била мелкая дрожь. Его самого начинало потряхивать. Как бы бактериолог хотел пообещать, что всё будет хорошо! – Предлагаю разделение труда: ты рожаешь, я паникую.

\- Вообще – смешно, - признала Китти, стараясь, чтоб не дрожал хотя бы голос, - но мне сейчас совсем не до веселья. – Она облизнула губы. – Прости.

Уолтер улыбнулся, ласково погладил её по плечу.

И Китти стало хуже. Словно она получила что-то незаслуженное и только что лишний раз убедилась в этой «незаслуженности». Страх, заключив союз с чувством вины, окончательно взял верх над здравым смыслом. Китти медленно сомкнула веки, из-под ресниц покатились слезинки. Ладонь легла на живот.

\- Я не заслуживаю его, - будто ожидая удара, произнесла Китти. Всхлипнула.

Она так упрямо молчала все эти месяцы, полностью уверенная в своём решении. Китти и сейчас понимала, что решение-то правильное, но безотчётный испуг победил, лишил возможности соображать, и нужно было с этим что-то сделать. Хоть что-нибудь.

Китти хотела, чтоб Уолтер сказал, что она не виновата, что в жизни всякое бывает, что надо смотреть вперёд и не думать о прошлом. И вместе с тем знала: вряд ли он это сделает. Он отреагирует как любой нормальный человек на его месте. Так почему она не сможет заставить себя молчать?!

Одной рукой Уолтер обнял жену, другой нежно отёр её слёзы.

Молодая женщина опять зажмурилась.

\- Он или она будет ненавидеть меня. И ты будешь меня ненавидеть.

\- Что за глупости? – Он пропустил между пальцами один из её шелковистых локонов.

\- Не глупости.

Уолтер понял: она хочет что-то рассказать, хочет так же сильно, как и боится.

\- Китти. – Он приподнял её подбородок. – Китти, посмотри на меня.

И она посмотрела. Просто чтобы последний раз увидеть и запомнить, как он глядит на неё без ненависти и отвращения. А ведь ещё не поздно передумать, солгать. Но Китти не могла.

Взгляд у него был встревоженный, но заботливый. Китти наклонилась, её ладони прошлись по плечам Уолтера, остановились на тыльной стороне шеи.

\- Что тебя мучает? – Уолтер смотрел на неё так тепло, обнимал так бережно. Как будто снова любил.

\- Ты будешь ненавидеть меня, - беспомощно повторила она.

\- Никогда, - пылко возразил он.

«Поспорим?» - горько усмехнулся внутренний голос Китти.

Она вновь прикрыла глаза. Сжала губы, сделала вдох.

\- Я убила нашего ребёнка.

Его реакцию Китти не увидела, но почувствовала – непонимание, недоумение. Пришлось открыть глаза, чтоб убедиться, что Уолтер не догадался, о чём она.

Он был испуган, разглядывал её.

Китти снова дотронулась до своего живота.

\- Не этого. Другого.

\- Другого? – переспросил бактериолог. Но подоспевшая логика быстро привела его к верному предположению. – Ты ждала ребёнка, когда мы были женаты первый раз?

Китти закивала, ожидая, когда растерянность в синих глазах сменится гневом.

\- Я узнала уже после развода. Я думала, что отец Чарли, он и сам практически не сомневался, только предпочёл не рисковать, не хотел, чтоб пошли слухи. – Как малодушно звучит. Мол, я-то хорошая, это Чарли виноват абсолютно во всём, а я – я совершенно ни при чём, от меня ничегошеньки не зависело, я жертва, пожалей меня скорее. Самой аж противно. – Я думала, у меня нет выбора. Я знаю, он был, но я струсила… Струсила.

Ему захотелось встать и уйти. Оказаться в одиночестве, чтоб спокойно, обстоятельно всё обдумать. Именно так Уолтер поступал в критические моменты жизни – обдумывал ситуацию, тщательно, со всех сторон.

Но сейчас такой возможности не было.

\- Ты согласилась сразу? – Этот вопрос казался ему самым важным.

\- Нет, - безжизненно ответила Китти. Не выдержав, отвела взгляд. – Не сразу.

Уолтер тоже смотрел в другую сторону. Напоминал себе, что он доктор, учёный, и к теме абортов всегда относился практично – без особого одобрения, но и без фанатичных протестов. Попросту знал, что есть десятки ситуаций, когда аборт – действительно лучший выход. Да и кто Уолтер такой, чтоб судить женщин и указывать, что они должны или не должны делать со своим телом, притом, что сам никогда не был и не будет на их месте?

Но сейчас речь не о чьём-то постороннем потомстве, речь о его, Уолтера, ребёнке, который минимум для одного родителя был бы желанным и любимым, и которому не дали шанса.

Китти отвернулась к окну и расплакалась. Не громко, не показушно. Уолтер смотрел на её вздрагивающие плечики. Потом пододвинулся и привлёк жену к себе, заключая в объятья.

\- Я никогда не буду тебя ненавидеть. Просто не смогу.

Она развернулась и, шумно выдохнув, порывисто обняла Уолтера, положив голову на его плечо.

\- Если б я только знала тогда…

\- Не думай об этом. – Он провёл рукой по её спине. – Мы уже ничего не можем сделать для того ребёнка, как бы оба ни сожалели. Сейчас надо позаботиться об этом малыше. – Мужчина заглянул ей в глаза, и ему изменила выдержка, снова навалился страх. – Ты ведь будешь в порядке, Китти?

\- Я постараюсь. Обещаю.


	18. Chapter 18

Уолтеру снилось что-то мутное и мучительно растянутое. Сюжет в памяти не сохранился, однако общее впечатление осталось. Мужчина встал и как был – в лёгкой летней пижаме – вышел из спальни.

Путь до детской занял секунд десять. За большим окном стояла ночь, хоть и глубокая, но ясная. Уолтер обнаружил, что кроватка пуста.

Здравый смысл велел успокоиться: скорее всего, Китти взяла Эрика к себе, чтоб покормить или побаюкать, лёжа в постели. Их сын прекрасно спал – крепко и подолгу, вот только днём. Ночью начинались концерты, быстро научившие Уолтера и Китти ценить любую минуту, которая сгодится, чтоб хоть чуть-чуть и хоть как-то отдохнуть. Днём с Эриком было не особенно много хлопот, а мысль о ночной няне не воодушевляла. И первые два месяца жизни мальчика его мама от усталости и постоянного недосыпа по всем показателям уверенно приближалась к состоянию зомби, да и папа – нотабене: работающий – не сильно отставал. Правда, последние три-четыре недели ночная жизнь Эрика Джеймса Фэйна стала менее бурной. Он по-прежнему бодрствовал, но значительно реже кричал или плакал, видимо, позаимствовав отцовское кредо: если нечего сказать – молчи. В основном мальчик барахтался в своей кроватке, рассматривая то, что попадалось на глаза, и подавал голос, лишь проголодавшись или намокнув, - сие случалось не столь редко, однако статистически меркло в сравнении с беспрестанным ором предыдущих двух месяцев.

В комнате Китти тоже никого не было.

«Наверное, она вышла в сад. Сейчас жарко и душно, даже по ночам, ничего удивительного, если ей захотелось на свежий воздух, и Эрику такой выход не повредит». Бактериолог повторял это про себя снова и снова, пока шёл, нет, почти бежал к двери на первом этаже. Он не представлял, что будет делать, если Китти и Эрика не окажется в саду.

Но они были там. Китти сидела на скамейке под пышной ивой, недалеко от крыльца, лилейный халат выделялся на фоне ночи, да и свет фонаря, установленного у дверей, не пропадал зря. Сына молодая женщина держала, не укачивая – понимала, что это бесполезно. Тихо ворковала, а Эрик сохранял невероятное по младенческим меркам спокойствие. Немного ёрзал, но не дёргался и не капризничал. Он улыбнулся во весь свой беззубый рот, услышав голос отца, пристроившегося рядом.

\- Вот вы где.

Китти рассеянно глянула на мужа, тоже улыбнулась.

\- Нам не спится. – Погладила ребёнка по спине, улыбнулась шире. – А ты что здесь делаешь?

\- Проверяю, все ли на месте. Я… - Он помедлил секунду. – Я испугался, когда понял, что ни тебя, ни Эрика нет в доме.

\- Я не хотела тебя пугать.

\- Знаю. – Уолтер провёл ладонью по затылку Эрика. – Иди-ка сюда. – Мужчина осторожно перенял мальчика у Китти.

…«Хочешь взять его на руки?» - спросила Китти после того, как Уолтера пустили в палату и он впервые увидел сына. Фактически это был не вопрос, а просьба, потому что Китти знала, как нелегко мужу дастся такое, казалось бы, простое действо; чем быстрее он переступит через страх, тем лучше. «Я… - замялся Уолтер, почти с ужасом разглядывая маленькое существо в объятьях жены. – Я не…» - Он нервно покачал головой. «Всё будет хорошо», - Китти была бледная, измученная, уставшая, зато очень счастливая. Уолтер едва заметно кивнул и аккуратно, словно к огню, протянул руки. Он боялся нечаянно сделать ребёнку больно, боялся напугать его, выронить, а больше всего боялся, что мальчик посмотрит на него и перестанет дышать. Первые секунд десять-пятнадцать были ужасными, Уолтер сам не дышал, лишь наблюдал, неотрывно и напряжённо. И осознал, что всё в порядке. Малыш, судя по всему, чувствовал себя хорошо. Губы мужчины тронула особенная, ни на что не похожая улыбка. Он наклонился и поцеловал сына в лоб. Потом Уолтер быстро отвернулся лицом к окну. Китти поняла, что он плачет, но сделала вид, будто не заметила. Дала ему пару минут, после которых Уолтер снова повернулся к ней, с широченной улыбкой на счастливом лице. Он опять посмотрел на младенца, перевёл взгляд на жену. «Спасибо, Китти…» Она не спросила за что именно, да Уолтер сам не знал, какой из вариантов выбрать в первую очередь. За сына? За то, что убедила подержать его? За то, что сдержала обещание и осталась жива?

\- Тебе надо поспать.

\- Кто бы говорил. Тебе на работу - не завтра, а уже сегодня.

\- Ничего страшного, - Уолтер поднял Эрика на вытянутых руках.

Тот, казалось, недоумевал: чего это с ним возятся, если он и так спокойный.

\- До чего же ты серьёзный, - рассмеялся бактериолог, опустив мальчика и легонько прижав к себе.

\- Интересно, в кого это, - ухмыльнулась Китти.

Муж заботливо глянул на неё.

\- Возвращайся к себе, поспи. Мы побудем здесь ещё немного, потом я его уложу.

\- Если ваша мужская компания не возражает, я лучше останусь тут. – Китти поправила распашонку Эрика.

\- Мы не возражаем, - степенно сообщил бактериолог.

Эрик заинтересовался поблёскивающей пуговицей на пижаме отца и предпринял неуклюжую попытку оторвать понравившуюся вещицу. Попытка не удалась, но Эрик не сдавался.

\- Мы до сих пор не поговорили... о том, что я рассказала тебе перед родами, - после небольшой паузы решилась, наконец, Китти. Может, сейчас не самый подходящий момент, однако не исключено, что лучшего и не представится. – Наверное, нам нужно это обсудить.

\- Не вижу смысла, - не покривил душой Уолтер. – От обсуждений ничего не изменится, разве что тебе будет больнее, а я этого не хочу. Я знаю, что ты сожалеешь, вижу. Остаётся только принять и жить дальше.

Китти стало легче, хотя она знала, что они оба никогда не забудут про своего первого ребёнка, про то, что у Эрика мог быть старший брат или сестра (всё-таки брат, думала Китти). Точно так же, как Уолтер никогда не забудет про Лили и Юй-лань.

\- Я бы хотела всё изменить, - отчего-то Китти перешла на шёпот. – Вернуться назад, поступить по-другому.

\- Ты не можешь знать, что тогда было бы в итоге, - благоразумно заметил Уолтер, наблюдая упорные попытки Эрика совладать с пуговицей. – Ты могла умереть от холеры в Мэй-Тан-Фу. Или мог умереть я, ведь самая ничтожная мелочь способна повлиять на ход событий.

Она задумалась. Ненадолго, потому что быстро поняла простую, хотя и неоднозначную истину: если бы пришлось выбирать между тем не рождённым ребёнком и живым Уолтером, она бы выбрала Уолтера. Звучит страшно, и получается, что бедный малыш вновь несправедливо оказался крайним. Китти до конца своих дней будет чувствовать вину, но какой смысл лгать самой себе?

…Акушер спрашивал Уолтера: кого пытаться спасти в первую очередь, если возникнет неожиданная опасность – мать или ребёнка? Обычно будущих отцов такими вопросами без крайней необходимости не пугают, однако акушер понятия не имел о потере Уолтера, зато был в курсе, что имеет дело с коллегой, в смысле, тоже медиком, вот и решил прояснить кое-что заранее, на всякий случай, не сомневаясь, что будет понят правильно. Китти могла только представить, как побледнел Уолтер от подобного вопроса. Обо всём этом в день её выписки проговорилась молоденькая медсестра (которой, судя по всему, в будущем предстоит либо стать менее болтливой, либо сменить работу). Китти не спешила интересоваться, что же ответил муж. Не была уверена, что готова к ответу, и не знала, какой ответ хочет услышать. Однако медсестра без просьб бойко поведала: «Доктор Фэйн велел спасать Вас».

Возможно, сейчас, когда Эрик стал не абстрактным новорожденным на подходе, а конкретным, родным и самым дорогим на свете ребёнком, ответ был бы иным. Китти не пробовала об этом размышлять. Уолтер был замечательным отцом, лучше и представить нельзя.

Эрик досадливо засопел, недовольный тем, что пуговица ни в какую не поддаётся. Собрался расплакаться, однако раздумал и вздохнул, прямо по-взрослому.

\- Насчёт развода…

Слова не стали громом среди ясного неба, но Китти желала бы не слышать их!

Перед заключением брака двое договорились, что разведутся прежде, чем сыну или дочери исполнится год, чтоб у ребёнка точно не осталось травмирующих воспоминаний о расставании родителей, и чтоб ему или ей не с чем было сравнивать «раздельную» семейную жизнь. Сейчас Китти подспудно ждала, что Уолтер в любой момент поднимает эту тему. Сама молодая женщина не намеревалась заговаривать первой.

Она изобразила вежливое внимание.

\- Да?

\- Пора определиться со сроками.

Китти прикусила губу.

\- Мы можем подождать до сентября? У отца День Рождения в конце августа, мне не хочется омрачать ему праздник.

\- Ладно, - согласился Уолтер, и внешнего спокойствия было куда больше, чем внутреннего. Не хотел признаваться себе, да пришлось: он радовался.

Китти с облегчением подумала, что у неё теперь есть почти два месяца. Два месяца, в течение которых можно не тревожиться.

\- Где ты научился танцевать?

\- Что? – моргнул Уолтер.

\- Где ты научился танцевать?

В его взгляде, устремлённом на неё, засквозило весёлое недоумение. Китти не обязательно было это видеть, чтоб понять.

\- Лет через пять после того, как мы танцевали последний раз, в три часа ночи тебя внезапно заинтересовал этот вопрос?

\- Почему нет? – Китти пощекотала Эрика под подбородком, мальчик на свой манер хихикнул. Она села полубоком, положив руку поверх спинки скамейки. – Серьёзно. Ты явно не любитель танцев, но танцуешь прилично, даже ни разу не наступил мне на ногу.

\- О, в ход пошли шикарные комплименты.

\- Ну правда.

\- Моя кузина Джулия – мы примерно ровесники – использовала меня для тренировок, пока училась танцевать. Это было летом, когда к бабушке и дедушке приехала гостить орава внуков.

\- Почему из всей оравы Джулия выбрала именно тебя?

\- Не то чтобы выбрала, просто я медленнее всех бегал.

\- То есть с твоей стороны это была не совсем добровольная помощь?

\- Получается так. Что поделать, я не могу спорить с женщинами, особенно с теми, которые в два раза больше меня.

Китти скосила брови, силясь не расхохотаться, и всем видом дала понять, что старательно представляет ту картину.

\- Да, - подтвердил Уолтер. – Джулия была довольно крупной девочкой. Потому мне и приходилось не зазёвываться и живо переставлять ноги, чтоб они оставались целыми.

\- Ох. Мне вдруг стало жалко Джулию. Нельзя судить девушку по габаритам.

\- Разумеется. Я и не сужу. К тому же, эти габариты не помешали её счастью, даже наоборот.

\- Как это?

\- Она в первый же свой сезон, вальсируя, наступила на ногу партнёру, да так, что его отправили в больницу с подозрением на перелом. Насколько я знаю, перелом не подтвердился, но был не то вывих, не то трещина в кости. Кавалеру прописали недельный постельный режим, и Джулия каждый день навещала юношу.

\- А он, несчастный, не мог сбежать.

\- Почему сразу несчастный? Они любят друг друга, у них замечательная семья.

\- В любом случае, я рада, что ты сам не оказался на больничной койке с вывихом. Кто бы мог подумать, что кузины настолько опасны для здоровья.

Уолтер хмыкнул.

\- Джулия не самый опасный вариант. Другая моя кузина, Элейн, занималась боксом.

\- Как женщина может заниматься боксом?!

\- Успешно, поверь мне.

\- Не говори, что и она на тебе тренировалась!

\- Нет, но однажды промахнулась мимо груши, когда я стоял рядом. Думаешь, нос с горбинкой у меня от природы?

\- Боже… - Китти боялась, что обидит мужа, если расхохочется, но он сам смеялся, и она не стала сдерживаться. Затем произнесла: - Тебе достались физические испытания. Я страдала душевно.

\- Тебя тоже третировала кузина?

\- Нет, у меня была - и есть - тётя Маргарет. Она частенько приезжала к нам, да и сейчас периодически наведывается к родителям. Она неплохой человек, но чудовищная поэтесса. А угадай, кому приходилось выслушивать её стихи?

\- Неужели тебе?

\- По десять раз на дню! Тётя Маргарет ещё и спрашивала моё мнение.

\- Ты лгала, чтоб её не обидеть?

\- Конечно. Однако со временем я приспособилась и стала более честной.

\- В смысле?

\- Выслушав творения, я смотрю на тётю затуманенными глазами и прочувствованно говорю, что она, увы, родилась не в то время, что в былые века, где-нибудь в изящной Франции, её оценили бы куда больше – воистину по достоинству.

\- Где тут честность?

\- Везде – от первого до последнего слова. Я просто не уточняю, что имею в виду времена инквизиции, когда церковные пытки были узаконены, и в качестве одной из них вполне могли применяться тётушкины стихотворения.

Теперь первым рассмеялся Уолтер.

\- Ловко. Даже гениально. Можно я позаимствую этот приём?

\- Отдаю безвозмездно.

\- Благодарю.

«Почему в первом браке у нас и близко не было таких разговоров, не было столько смеха? – удивилась Китти. И, по обыкновению, сама себе ответила: - Потому что никто из нас ни о чём особо не спрашивал, не интересовался».

Вскоре воздух стал ощутимо прохладнее, взрослые решили, что пора возвращаться в дом. Уолтер продолжал держать Эрика. Сам уложил мальчика в кроватку (прежде юного джентльмена пришлось переодеть), осторожно и заботливо. Китти полюбовалась сыном, чмокнула его в носик. Эрик не спал, но был спокоен. А взрослым сон однозначно не помешал бы.

\- Доброй ночи, - пожелал Уолтер, когда они, выйдя из детской, оказались между двумя своими комнатами.

\- Или того, что от неё осталось, - мягко осклабилась Китти.

\- Да...

Помешкав секунду, молодая женщина встала на носочки и быстро поцеловала мужа в щёку.

\- Приятных снов, - промолвила Китти, отступив на полшага.

\- Спасибо, - растерянно улыбнулся Уолтер. – И тебе.

Супруги разошлись по спальням, каждый обернулся, но сделал это на несколько секунд раньше или позже, чем другой. Китти с отстранённой полуулыбкой приложила кончики пальцев к губам. Уолтер потёр щёку.

…Они возвращались к теме развода, но всякий раз находились причины отложить визит к юристу: то плохая погода, то близящееся Рождество, то свадьба младшей дочери.

**Author's Note:**

> Есть фанфик-дополнение - "Нечестно" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378643).


End file.
